All I Need
by WindMillsOfOurMinds
Summary: Part 3: I don't think he knew I was watching. His face was so focused, every muscle in his body geared toward hitting. I shuddered, imagining him hitting his rock-fist into…me, imagining the sound of my ribs breaking…the dark stain and spread of bruises. Cato/Oc. SEQUEL to Beautiful Disaster and So Close.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is part 3! The very last part of the Cato/Laurel Series. Basically everyone loses their marvels at one point or another. The POVs will be changing often. There will be very little Mulberry, and the love Triangle has changed to the **_**original love triangle**_**. I will tell you guys more at the **_**END NOTES**_** also don't forget to **_**R&R**_** it truly helps!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Rollo**

I looked at my reflection in the plain mirror. My blue eyes traveled up to the top of my head. I cringed at the sight of ashy-brown curls that had replaced my short trimmed white hair. My hair wasn't the only thing that was bothering me, the dull gray clothes I was now force to wear were the cause of my now permanent frown. I was so used to my white hair and my bright colored clothes…for some reason I felt like the man staring back at me was…well…not really me.

_If Belanova could see me now…_ I thought bitterly turning away from the mirror. "No," I mumbled going over to my bed, "I must think about them." I quickly pulled my pillow up, retrieving one my prized possessions from under it. My black sketchbook was the only thing I had bothered to bring with me from the Capitol…leaving behind my _most _prized possessions behind to fend for themselves.

A small smile grew on my face just thinking about my Bela.

I shook my head before leaving the compartment Bruno and I shared. I couldn't smile, I had to stay stoic. I couldn't let my emotions slip, not here in this place full of enemies.

I made my way down the endless maze that was District 13, trying to find my way to the hospital to see my favorite couple. First I stopped to get my schedule given to me…not that I would follow it. I hadn't been following it since I got here. Most of it had to do with either eating, which I only did if Belanova reminded me to do it, exercising, or working.

The first time I was confronted for not following my schedule, I smiled and said, in a very calm voice "I do what I want." After that they left me to my own demise. Bruno only laughed when he was told of how I had scared the two guards that day. My poor friend couldn't take liberties like me. Since he was President Snow's youngest living he was kept under Boggs's, or anyone else's, careful eye at all time.

He was only allowed to be alone in our compartment, thought I was sure there was camera surveillance in there as well.

I kept my eyes straight ahead, not meeting anyone else's. Even if I did they would quickly turn away. White hair or no, once a Capitol creature always a Capitol Creature. The familiar smell of Morphling filled my lungs once I reached the hospital. Like every hallway, the hospital of District 13 was completely white. Most rooms had more than one bed to them, except for the one _she _was in.

Our darling girl had to be placed in her own room away from all other, at the request of her husband. The same went for the girl's mother. He had also asked that his wife would be put in the care of one doctor in District 13, the only one he truly trusted. Mrs. Everdeen…firegirl's and Primrose's mother. I found it kind of funny…how he would trust her even thought his pretty little wife had killed the trusted Doctor's oldest daughter.

I stopped dead on my tracks when I entered the room.

"What a pathetic scene." I whispered looking down at the side of the bed where Cato laid on the floor. "How the mighty have fallen," shaking my head I set my sketchbook on the bedside table, where a water pitcher and glass were set. Cato looked so vulnerable where he lay. I wondered what his trainers and the people of District 2 would think if they could see him now.

There were deep bags under his eyes, and his cheeks were hollow from the lack of eating. He kept his muscles intact by doing push-ups and sit-ups on the ground next to Laurel's bed. I know, I have seen him several times.

My eyes turned to the bed where Laurel laid. She looked so small in the large bed. Her brown hair was fanned against the pillow, and her long lashes hid her beautiful eyes away. She no longer had a tube going down her throat, but was replaced for a simple nasal cannula. It had been two weeks since the great escape and she had yet to wake. It was taking a toll on everyone, especially Cato. The poor thing didn't know what to do with himself without her, so he always stayed by her side.

Except when I would show up to send him away for a couple of hours.

"Cato." My humdrum voice was not enough to wake him, "Cato." I called once more nudging him with my gray boot.

"Laurel!" He shouted jumping to a sitting position. His hands quickly shot up to reach for her smaller one. His blonde head dropped when said girl didn't move an inch. A soft sigh left his lips, his calloused hand rested on his forehead while the other still held to Laurel's own.

I looked around the room, this was usually the time Dr. Everdeen showed up to help me send him away…I guess I had showed up earlier than usual. I wasn't good at this sort of things.

"Go rest, Cato, I said sitting down on the one chair in the room leaving him on the floor.

The younger blonde shook his head looking down at the sleeping girl, "No, I-I have to be here when she wakes up."

I rolled my eyes; we had been having this exchange of word every day now, "you have been here for two days straight."

He shook his head once more staying on the floor.

"You are helping no one by arguing with me," I stated pulling my sketchbook open to a clean page, "we don't know when she is going to wake up, but I am pretty sure," I opened the lone drawer pulling out the only pencil inside it, "she will be mad to know you have not been eating or sleeping." When that didn't work I said, "There's no point on you being useless to her when she does wake up. Go rest."

I watched him stand from the floor only to lean down so that his face was leveled with Laurel's. He placed a kiss on her cheek before saying, "I'll be back soon, okay? Rollo's here now, so I'll be back in a few." He turned to look down at me after, "If she wakes up-"

"I will go get you immediately," I murmured keeping my eyes on the blank page, I didn't watch him walk out, my eyes were drawn to the lines that I began to etch on the page.

* * *

**Cato**

Life in District 13 was short of a nightmare.

The first day we arrived President Alma Coin wanted to meet with me, and the rest of the survivors. I had refused to see her, I wasn't about to leave Laurel alone with the District 13 doctors. Most of them had been rebels from the Capitol…which told me one thing, if they had been so quick to betray the Capitol how would I know they wouldn't do the same here?

Bruno and Rollo had tried hard to convince me that Laurel would be fine at their hands, but I wouldn't let anyone near her. When Prim was taken into the hospital her mother was the first at the young girl's side. I was quick to trust Mrs. Everdeen, strange I know. Laurel had been the one to kill one of her daughters…but something just told me I could trust her.

I rubbed my face with my hands, trying to wake myself as I walked down the hospital hall. I don't remember making it into my compartment, but somehow I did. I was given a room that Laurel and I would share once she was better. Once I entered the room I was greeted by the silver owl that had left the arena with us.

"Hey Cato~!" It greeted in Laurel's voice making me flinch. I gave the bird a soft smile gently rubbing its silver feathers with the back of my hand.

"Hey stupid." I said in return walking past him, my eyes landed on the box that had been waiting to be opened for two weeks now. It sat perfectly still on my bed waiting for me to open it. Dafne had gone to long lengths to get it here for us all the way from District 7.

That box was the reason that half of Persimmon's body had burns on half of his body. From what I understood when the forest of District 7 began to burn Dafne left school and ran all the way to the Victor's Village, making her way to our (Laurel's and my) house. Persimmon and the others had begun to evacuate as many as they could down the mountain side, out of the fire. It wasn't until he reached Mrs. Berkeley that he realized that Dafne was missing. He found her soon enough in the mansion gathering a few things inside the box that now sat on my bed. Once he got hold of her, they ran to find the others…Persimmon hadn't watched where he was going and missed the burning tree that fell next to him, burning his left side.

Not many made it out of District 7 alive, there were a few injured who had died a few days after they arrived. Persimmon was the only of the injured that was still in the Hospital; as far as I knew he was no longer in danger but still needed his burns treated.

District 7 wasn't the only district to have been punished because of us. District 12 had been bombed, and many of its citizens were now dead, those who had managed to escape were now here as well.

I walked away from the box making my way to the bathroom. I needed a shower…it had been days since I showered. Besides I wanted to avoid whatever had been so important that Dafne risked her life to get for us.

Life in District 13 was only bearable because I spend most of my time in the hospital staying at Laurel's side, waiting for her to wake up. If I'm not in there I am in Persimmon's room talking about Coin and Bruno, if we should trust them or not. If not there I would go to see my mother-in-law. She was doing worse than what she had been from when I last saw her. She could hardly breathe, let alone talk. The only thing that kept her from dying was the thought of seeing her daughter again.

When I was not with my small and broken family I was forced to rest, and eat by Dafne and Rollo. Once, the first week I was here, I actually went along with the schedule I was given…and I realized that District 13 was just like District 2.

Strict breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Strict exercise.

Strict everything.

I had forgotten what it was like to be in a routine. It had only been a year since I left District 2 to live in 7. My routine had ended the second I set foot in the massive forest. I would wake whenever I wanted, lying next to my wife, worked when I felt like. Everything I did was usually done around Laurel…I had become attached to her…without her I was nothing.

I let out a heavy sight stepping out of the shower, _she is my world_. I think sitting down on the bed next to the box. The howlet lets out a hooting sound before cleaning under its metallic wing. I wonder if Dafne or Prim feed him today. I fast Laurel's pendant around my neck before pulling the medium box on my lap.

A small smile came to my lips. Dafne risked her life for a few photographs and Laurel's black sketchbook, the wood block with the carvings I had been teaching Laurel to do, and my small carving tools set. I looked up at the howlet who was perched up on the set of drawers that held all of our gray clothes.

"Remind me to thank Dafne when I see her." I told it while I got dressed.

"Si 'er," it mumbled watching me place all of the pictures on top of the drawers, "er, er, er…" it chanted while I hid the sketchbook under a few shirts.

"Shut up." I said swatting it away with the back of my hand; the stupid creature fell on its side landing on the floor. I couldn't help but to chuckle as I watched it attempt to fly back up to its resting spot.

* * *

"Did you sleep?" Rollo asked not looking up at me.

Stood on the other side of the bed brushing a strand of Laurel's brown hair behind her ear, "Yeah," I mumbled sitting down next to her.

The ex-stylist stood from where he sat, stretching a bit before placing his pencil back in the drawer. "I'll see you later; I have to go see what kind of trouble we are in with her majesty."

_Her majesty_.

That is what Rollo and Bruno called Coin. I wasn't sure what was going on with President Coin…what big plans Rollo and Bruno had for us. All I cared about now was Laurel waking up, from there anything was possible.

"I'll be back later," He stated making his way to the door, "if she wakes up-"

"I will go get you immediately." I mocked sitting on the bed next to my sleeping girl. Once the door closed I rested my forehead against hers, "How much longer, huh?" I asked her, "How much longer do I have to wait? I miss seeing your eyes." I brushed another strand of hair away from her face, "I miss hearing you laugh, I even miss it when you would yell at me." I chuckled kissing her forehead.

"Please wake up, Rel," the only sound besides my voice was the beeping of the heart monitor, "there's so much that I want to tell you, so many things that I haven't said…Don't leave me yet, I need you…I need to tell you that I am sorry for letting you get hurt," my voiced cracked, " I need to tell you that I love you so much…but I need you to wake up first." I let out a heavy breath before resting my lips over hers. I would kiss her often…hoping against hope that she would open her eyes.

I pulled away slowly resting my head on the pillow next to hers.

"Hmm…"

My head shot up, my azure hues landing on her parted lips. "Laurel?"

The younger girl let out another whimper before tilting her head to the side, her blue eyes opening very slightly for the first time.

"Laurel? Can you see me?" I asked frantically placing my hand on her pale cheek, "Rel? Can you hear me?"

The brunette open her eyes a bit more this time, and this time she was looking right at me.

"H-hey," I said brushing her hair gently, "Can you see me? You can see me." I said frantically.

Her eyes were on me when she said the least thing I expected to hear her say, "Who…" her voice was horse, "who are you?"

My world came tumbling down for a second time.

* * *

**End Notes:**

**Do you guys hate me yet? So like I said, everyone loses their marvels at one point or another. Now there will be no Cato/Laurel/Mulberry in this story. There is however going to be a love triangle, I will dedicate a chapter to whoever guesses who the love triangle is! **

**If you are wondering where Blight and Johanna are, don't worry they are coming up soon. I am going to have a lot of fun changing POVs in this one. Gives you guys a chance to see what is like in everyone's head. **

**Rollo was a bit of a challenge, and well you can't say Cato is OOC because we don't really get to know Cato in the books, so leave me alone!**

**So now, that I have started the last installment tell me what some of your favorite parts have been?**

**Anywhore:**

**Bradly93: I know poor Blight, but don't worry he will be back soon. Also I will update Swallowed in the Sea soon! Just need to do some homework!**

**Germany: Bruno was pretending to be a creep. He was always on the good side. Things will be explained soon in future chapters. Thanks for reading.**

**W8ting4love: OMG well I'm going to need you to review every time I read because I need to know if you like it so far! I feel very happy that you reviewed because you liked it enough to do so! **

**Peygoodwin: Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Aw! Thank you so much!**

**Captainspittlebug18: Here it is part 3 just for you! Thank you so much for the review! What do you think of chapter 1?**

**Ashleythedancer: OMG on Wattpad?! I thought nobody even bothered to read it there! Well you have found me! I update here first before I post on Wattpad. Ihope you didn't die! Sorry it took me this long! Thanks for the review.**

**Candyland530: Thank you so very much! That makes me feel great about my story. Enjoy!**

**Until next time my little howlets.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to the two winners who answered the love Triangle Question correctly! Congratulations to Maria and Bradly93 for guessing right! I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! Good job!**

**So the ending in Chapter one was a killer, huh? I apologize. Well here is chapter 2, remember to read the End Notes and to R&R, it really helps.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_The sun shone brightly through the pine trees. The wind blew gently causing leaves to fly across the grassy floor. Laughter echoed through the forest reaching the dark haired girls ears. Her beryl hues stared of into the distance where the two small children played. _

_One of them…the boy had the same dark hair she did. The younger girl playing besides him had long golden curls. The smiled as they ran around, chasing butterflies and picking the flowers around them._

_Her eyes landed next to her companion. She couldn't see his eyes, only the soft smile he gave her. Who was he? She wasn't sure. She also didn't know who those two children were…let alone were they were._

_Yet something about this place made her feel safe. _

_It made her not want to ever leave…yet her companion told her she must. _

"_You have been here for too long." Someone spoke from behind the tree line, "it's time to wake up."_

_Her eyes turned back to the two children, they were still playing…happy as can be. She didn't want to leave them. _

"_Don't worry, they will be safe here," the voice called, "it's time to wake up…you will see them again." _

_With a heavy sigh she turned her attention back to the boy sitting next to her. He nodded reassuring her that all would be well. Slowly she rested her head on his shoulder, letting her eyes fall close._

* * *

**Rollo**

The commotion stared sometime half way thought the meeting. I wasn't sure of what was being said at the moment, my eyes and mind was focused on the drawing before me. I knew that I should be listening to what was being said, but honestly wasn't interested on figuring out a way to keep the other District's hopes up while Laurel still lied in a coma.

As far as I knew the few remaining districts didn't even know that Laurel was in a coma.

Then there was talk about the hostages.

We needed to figure out a way to get Blight and Johanna back. I didn't care about Enobaria and Cashmere, but I knew that our girl would want her mentors besides her if a war was coming.

Yet while this discussion was going on I was too busy drawing owls and silly caricatures of President Snow. I am really not one for meetings. It was then that the young redhead ran into the room, somehow avoiding Coin's security. The young girl quickly, but quietly, made her way to me. She was out of breath which told me that she ran all the way here.

"Laurel," Dafne wheezed, "she woke up!"

I didn't even have time to set my pen down, or to tell Bruno the news. I was out of the door before Dafne had time to finish telling me.

"Rollo, wait!" The younger girl called from behind me. I only stopped briefly to let her catch up. My larger hand took hold of her small wrist before I took off running again dragging her along.

I didn't stop running until I reached the Hospital. Bruno tried to keep up, but my legs were longer, and at some point I lifted Dafne off the ground and carried her in my arms. Once we came to a stop I ungracefully placed her back on her feet.

"Shouldn't you be in a meeting?" Persimmon asked keeping his back to us. The younger boy was leaning against the door frame that leads to Laurel's room.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" I countered taking a step closer into the room. Persimmon stopped me by lifting one of his crutches up, blocking my way in, "Come now." I mumbled looking at the good side of his face.

He turned his head to face me now, giving me a good look at his burn scars, "Can't go in yet, Doctors orders."

I huffed leaning against the opposite frame from him. He slowly lowered his crutch putting all of his weight on his right side. Half of his body would be covered in scars for the rest of his life.

"What's going on?" Dafne asked placing her hands on his right arm where the wolf bites were.

His green eyes met my icy hues before he looked down at her, "She hit her head harder than we thought."

* * *

**Cato**

When Mrs. Everdeen showed up Laurel was frantic. She didn't know where she was or what was going on. Worse of all she didn't know who I was. My wife cried and struggled against me when I tried to calm her down. I was nothing but a stranger to her. Mrs. Everdeen asked me to leave the room. I found myself letting go of the smaller girl with reluctance but I knew I couldn't be there.

I left and went to find Dafne; I wasn't sure exactly where Rollo was, but I knew she would. I found the redheaded girl sitting next to Persimmon's bed. Finnick and Persimmon were rooming together in the hospital for the time being. The District 4 Victor was sleeping soundly-I guess they had just given him yet another dose of Morphling- with a short rope knotted between his fingers.

"Hey!" Dafne jumped from her seat to hug me.

Persimmon pushed himself up on the bed to look at me; it was rare for me to be in here at this time, "Is Laurel okay?"

I nodded letting go of Dafne, "She woke up-"

"She did?!" the fourteen year-old asked excitedly, "when can we see her?"

I cleared my throat trying hard to smile, "As soon as Mrs. Everdeen says we can," I could feel Persimmon's eyes on me, I couldn't stand to be under his scrutiny. I knew he could tell that there was something I wasn't telling them, "I need you to do me a favor; I need you to go find Rollo and tell him for me," she gave me a confused look, "I have to go tell Mrs. Berkeley, okay?"

Dafne nodded leaving me alone with Persimmon.

"What's going on?"

I looked over at Finnick who was still sleeping, "Laurel…" For some reason I couldn't bring myself to say it. I felt like if I acknowledge the fact that she didn't recognize me that I would be true.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked trying to sit up, "What aren't you telling me?" His burned hand reached over for his crutches.

I didn't say anything helping him to sit up on the bed. Persimmon had to use forearm crutches to walk around. He still couldn't put a lot of pressure on his burn leg, but at least he was able to walk now. I waited until we were out of the room to tell him what exactly was wrong with Laurel.

"She doesn't seem to know who I am." I mumbled watching his feet as we walked.

The only sound in the hall was the clicking of his crutches, "She hit her head…"

I nodded pretending like that was a good enough reason for her to react that way. I didn't want to think what would happen if she never remembered me.

* * *

"Let's go over it again," Mrs. Everdeen stood next to Laurel, her blue eyes were avoiding me. She wasn't comfortable with me being in the same room as her. Her face had the same look it had the first time we rode on the elevator together. She had been so scared of me then…did I frighten her that much now?

"What's your name?" Prim's mother asked.

"Laurel Berkeley." _No, Laurel Ballas._

Mrs. Everdeen nodded writing something down on the pad in her hands, "How old are you?"

"Fifteen." _No, you'll be nineteen in four months._

"What is your mother's name?"

"Elia Berkeley." I let out a soft sigh, running a hand through my hair. At least she remembered her mother.

"What's your father's name?"

"Alder Berkeley." Laurel paused before looking back at the doctor, "He died when I was six."

Mrs. Everdeen turned to look at me then; I gulped knowing what was coming. "Okay, now," her blue eyes turned back to the girl resting in bed, "Who is your husband."

Laurel's blue hues widen for a brief second before her eyes turned to look at her left hand. Her engagement ring and wedding band had never been removed, I wouldn't allow it.

Her eyes turned back to Mrs. Everdeen, "Persimmon?"

I turned my head to see the District 7 boy leave the spot he was leaning against. Rollo's eyes widen in shock but he said nothing. Dafne was about to speak, but the stylist pale hands covered her lips.

"No." The blonde doctor said.

Laurel once more looked at her hand, "Mulberry?"

_No, no, it's me! I'm your husband! _I wanted to shout, but somehow I kept myself glued to the wall across from her bed.

The younger girl frantically shook her head looking at the door where the three others stood, "I'm not married."

Every word that came out of her mouth felt like a stab in my heart. I couldn't take much more of it.

"Are you him?" It took me a second to realize she was talking to me, "Am I married to you?"

I nonchalantly brought my left hand up. Flashing my own wedding ring at her.

She shook her head trying to deny it. Trying to tell herself it wasn't true. How could she possibly be married to someone she didn't know.

Then she lost it.

She slammed her body against the bed burring her face against the pillow. "No, it's not true!" She shouted pulling her hands to her face, attempting to make the world around her disappear. "Rollo!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, "Rollo! Rollo!"

I was taken aback, how was it that she could remember the eccentric stylist but not me.

"I think you should leave." Rollo grumbled making his way into the room.

I couldn't move.

My feet were heavy as lead, and my legs were now concrete. All around me my world seemed to be crumbling down. Why didn't she know who I was? Why did she deny me? How could she forget me?

Rollo sat on the bed next to the distressed Laurel. I was in awe at the sight; she didn't flinch when he rested his hand on top of her head. "I want Blight…" I heard her whisper when he managed to get her to calm down.

Rollo's azure eyes rested on me then, "Yeah, and I want Belanova right about now."

I gulped feeling a small hand take mine. Dafne gently tugged on my hand leading me out of the room. I let go once I was out of there slowly making my way to the only place where things made sense.

* * *

**Laurel**

My eyes scanned the ceiling above my bed. Everything was white and plain. Everything was strange.

Nothing made sense.

The last thing I remember was climbing the old tree that was once a hanging tree in District 7…then I was falling.

My head ached from trying to process all of the information that had been given to me in a matter of minutes. The Morphling wasn't doing anything to help with that. Still I was calm enough to try to understand what was going on in my head.

The name Rollo kept on rolling around in my thoughts. I knew the name but I didn't know who it belonged to.

I was married to a stranger.

I didn't know where I was.

Nothing made sense.

Dafne is fourteen…but that was impossible because that would make me eighteen.

Blight is nowhere to be found.

Nothing made sense.

My head turned to the side. Persimmon sat on the spare chair staring down at his hands. His left hand was bandaged up all of the way to his upper arm, while his right was covered in scar that looked like…bite marks. I wondered what had happened to him, I wondered if Mulberry was as badly off as he was.

"What happened to you?" I asked trying hard not to stare at the burned side of his face.

The brown haired boy brought his bandaged hand to his burned cheek, "I was evacuating people out of Seven. A tree, it was on fire," he chuckled looking down, "Fell on me…I didn't see it…I'm not sure how I made it out of there."

"W-why was the tree on fire?" My voiced cracked.

Persimmon's green hues met my eyes, "Because President Snow ordered District 7 to be burned down." Persimmon was not one to beat around the bush, "It wasn't the only District to be punished…District 12 has also been destroyed."

I bit my lower lip not knowing what to say. All this information was new to me, yet he spoke like it was something everyone already knew about.

I looked down at my left arm. I was wearing a wooden bracelet and a plain silver cuff; I had never seen them before. Then there was the ring I wore on my finger, a gold band of delicate looking leaves. The proof that I was in fact married to whomever the blonde had been.

I wanted to cry…I didn't even know his name.

"Persimmon?"

"What?"

I gulped, "Why did my mom let me marry a stranger?"

The older boy chuckled rubbing his scorched jaw, "He is hardly a strange. You have known him for about a year."

"I can't remember him." I mumbled closing my eyes tightly; willing myself to remember him, but nothing came.

Persi cleared his throat before speaking up again, "He isn't so bad once you get to know him."

I kept my eyes closed tight.

I am eighteen and I am married to a stranger. I honestly thought that I wouldn't be married at this point of my life. My mother had always pushed me into finding someone to marry after I was old enough to not worry about the reaping. I would have seen myself married to Persimmon or Mulberry Briscoe…not to some stranger.

My eyes shot open, "Where's Mulberry?"

His green eyes seemed to dull a bit. A soft breath escaped his lips, "You really don't remember anything do you?" my teeth sank into my lower lip again, "What's the last thing you remember?"

My eyes closed again and I rested my head against the pillows. "Falling from the tree."

"The hanging tree?" asked he.

I nodded.

"That was four years ago…"

His emerald orbs were saddened by my lack of memory, "Mulberry?" I asked once more.

"He died."

Plain and simple. Straight to the point.

A tear slip from my eye, "How?"

"In the arena," the Morphling seemed to be taking effect now, "during the 74th Hunger Games."

I shook my head struggling to keep my eyes open, "No…"

"You were with him." He continued.

I tried hard to keep my blue eyes on him, but it wasn't until I surrendered to the affects of the drug that I realized what Persimmon had said.

I had been in the hunger games.

I had survived.

* * *

**End Notes:**

**This chapter was horrible to write, so much angst! I am sorry to do this to Cato and Laurel but I have to have something going right? Don't worry I have a purpose to all of this! Muahaha! **

**Anyways I had really interested guesses as to who the new love triangle was going to be in Part 3. I will give you guys a hint, look at the cover story and you will see them! If you guessed Cato/Laurel/Blight you were right! I had always planned for Blight to be a big part of the story, but I didn't let him be in Beautiful Disaster. In So Close I had a few more Blight/Laurel moments. **

**I had some other interesting answers such as Cato/Laurel/Gale which left me looking like this o.O (lol). I would have never thought of that one!**

**Then there was Cato/Laurel/Bruno. That is a really cool couple if I think about it, but there is no way for that to happen because Bruno is like in love with Rollo but Rollo is like "No, peasant, I am married. Away with you." (Haha). Are you guys shocked? I ship Brullo but it will never happen, sorrynotsorry.**

**Anywhore!**

**Maria: You guessed right! It is Cato/Laurel/Blight! I didn't actually went Peeta-lost-his-memory on Laure…I actually will be using that on another character. But you will have to wait and see! Nope, no Cato/Laurel/Gale and definitely no Cato/Laurel/Bruno because Bruno dearest is gay. (sorrynotsorry lol)!**

**Bradly93: Congratulation you guessed right! But no, Bruno is not getting it on with Laurel…he is gay…has always been…since I introduced him…I just never told or hinted it that much! Am I evil? I think yes! Can't wait to hear from you!**

**Fernlight: Hello! Superfast reader! I am glad you finally made it here. I am sorry to say that you guessed wrong but at least you tried. I am sorry for leaving you hanging like this again but hey, it keeps you reading right? Thanks for the review!**

**Germany: Hehe, yeah sorry! Thanks for the review.**

**Andrea71: I have not even begun to make Cato suffer. Sorry! But things are going to get really hard for the two from here on out. But don't worry our boy isn't giving up on his love.**

**Thank you all who have favorite or added me and the story to their alerts! Until next time,**

**~WindMills**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fernlight as promised this chapter is for you! I made it extra long so you have to slow down and read it all muahaha! Thank you so much!**

**Meetings, Dr. Baize Damask, dreams, goodbyes, and meeting with the Dr. Welcome to chapter three of All I Need. Don't forget to read the END NOTES and to R&R it truly helps.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Rollo**

"She can't remember me," my blue eyes stayed glued to the scene before me, "she's won't let me talk to her, she's afraid of me." Cato rested his head on his mother-in-law's lap. The frail woman rested her shaky palm on top of his fair head. He wasn't crying, Cato never cried, but he sounded so pitiful at that moment…it was hard for me to keep my stoic expression on. I actually felt my facial muscles softening into a concern frown.

"Hello…Rollo." Mrs. Berkeley's voice snapped me back into an unfeeling face.

I nodded my head in respond, "Mrs. Berkeley," I greeted, "May I steal Cato for a few minutes."

Said boy raised his head slowly, "I'll be there in a second."

I frowned slightly stepping out of the room to wait for him. Persimmon limped his way to me from Laurel's room, "How is she?"

"Out cold," he rested his back against the wall opposite from me, "she asked about Mulberry, and then she passed out."

I kept my eyes glued to Mrs. Berkeley's door waiting for Cato to come out. The image of a broken Cato kept on running through my head. I had never seen him like that… "So pathetic." I whispered getting Persimmon's attention.

"What?"

"Thinking out loud."

The younger man nodded inspecting his bandages, "Are you thinking about Laurel or Cato?"

Just as if on cue Cato stepped out of the room. His hair, which was usually messy, seemed like it hadn't been brushed in weeks. His blue eyes were bloodshot with heavy black bags under them. He looked so tired, and well, pathetic.

My eyes turned back to Persimmon, "You tell me."

The brunette smirked looking over at Cato, "You look like hell."

For once in two weeks Cato smiled, actually smiled. Not an I-am-putting-up-with-whatever-you-said-smile, but a genuine smile. "You're lucky you're on crutches." The blonde stated as we made our way out of the Hospital.

"Ooh, I am so scared." Persimmon countered following behind.

And for once in two weeks, things seemed to be fine. There was no rebellion to be won; there was no planning, no hostages to be rescued. Just for a moment…things were calm.

* * *

**Cato**

We had secret meetings, away from Coin's ears, inside small storage rooms were they kept everything from pencils to clothing. By we, I meant myself, Rollo, Persimmon, Finnick (if he was awake and free of Morphling) and much to my dismay Bruno. Haymitch, the mentor from District 12, would sometimes join in these meetings if he was up to it. Brutus, on the other hand, didn't want anything to do with –what we called- the friends of the storage room.

This was fine with us. Brutus wasn't the sharpest tool in the tool box and would more than likely say something about these meetings without realizing it.

We would usually discuss the "what-ifs" of the rebellion.

Today we needed to figure out what to tell Coin if she asked to see Laurel. There was no way we could let the Gray woman see Laurel at this moment. The small girl was more fragile than ever, she didn't know about the rebellion, or that Blight and Johanna were captured. I dreaded being the one to have to tell her. She was already scared of me, now she would hate me for breaking my promise to her.

Bruno ran a hand through his now dark brown hair, "I'll just tell her that Laurel isn't stable enough to speak to her, which is," he paused looking at us, "true."

"Yeah, but, she'll want prove." Persimmon added, "She'll want one of her doctors to see her."

I shook my head looking over at Rollo, he was usually the one who took care of things like this, "I don't want any Capitol doctors near her."

Said ex-stylist quietly opened a box of graphite pencils. He took one in one hand and began breaking them in half. Sometimes I wondered what went on in his head. "Don't worry, no Capitol doctor is going to speak to her," he replied returning each broken pencil back into the box, "but I do think a doctor should see her."

We all stayed quiet before Persimmon spoke, "Mrs. Everdeen already takes care of her-"

"I meant," Rollo interrupted, "a therapist, to help her with her memories."

The President's youngest living son snorted, "She should have seen one a long time ago." Without warning I threw my fist at his shoulder, causing him to fall of the box he was sitting on, "I deserved that." He whimpered holding tightly onto his aching arm.

"Who do you have in mind?" I ignored Bruno's statement looking back at Rollo.

He shrugged breaking another pencil, "Beryl Damask."

"Who?" Persimmon and I both asked.

Bruno slowly sat back up, "Isn't he from District 1?"

"How can he be a mind doctor if he is from District 1?" the green eyed boy asked running his fingers against his burn scars.

Rollo gave him a smile, "The correct word is psychologist, and he thought himself…just like Mrs. Everdeen and Mrs. Berkeley thought themselves." I wasn't too keen on the idea of having another doctor see her, "he is quite good, and she will be able to help her in ways we can't."

Bruno stopped rubbing his shoulder for a minute to look at me, "at least give him a try-" I turned to glare at him shutting him up.

Rollo's blue hues turned back to the pencils he was breaking. No one spoke; it was up to me to make the decision for her again. I sighed rubbing the back of my head, "Fine, but if I see that he isn't helping, she will stop seeing him."

Rollo nodded placing the box of broken pencils back on the shelve, "fair enough," then he smiled looking at his handy work, "someone is going to be really mad when they open this box."

* * *

**Laurel**

_The room was dark and small, the only sound around was that of someone screaming. But they weren't coming from the room…the screams were coming from somewhere outside the room._

_Sitting in a corner was the feeble figure of a boy with brown hair. He held his freckled hands to his ears trying to bloke out the horrible sound. _

_Finally the screaming subsided. _

_The boy slowly lifted his head off his knees; his once comely face was covered in bruises and tears. _

My blue hues burst opened when the boys green eyes met mine. It took me a second to realize that the boy was Blight. I let out a soft exhale turning over to my side. I almost screamed when I saw the man I was supposedly married to sitting next to the bed.

"Please don't scream!" He begged raising his hands above his head, "I didn't mean to scare you," he went on, "I just…usually watch you sleep."

I huffed, "like that's any better, having a stranger watch me sleep while I was in a coma."

"Well I'm no stranger-"

"As far as I know-"

"I'm your husband."

We both glared at each other, it was hard to stare at him…his piercing blue eyes seemed to stop time when I looked into them. His eyes seemed to eat me alive, they were suffocating. I bit my lower lip tearing my gaze away from him. I see him smile out of the corner of my eye.

I was growing agitated I didn't want to be alone with him, "What do you want?" I finally asked keeping my eyes on the wall.

He shrugged looking away as well, "Wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well, I'm fine," I stated looking at him, "goodnight."

"You were having a nightmare," he stated as a matter of fact. My eyes widen for a second, "I could tell…you always grip the blankets tightly, and your shoulder's hunch…you clench your jaw."

I was in shock, unsure of what to say to him. Was he telling me this in order to get me to believe him? As if the rings on my finger weren't enough. "Okay, I get it, we're married." I said pushing my hair behind my ear, "what's your name?"

His blue orbs sadden, "I'm Cato."

I nodded extending my hand to him, "Nice to meet you."

He stared at my hand before arching an eyebrow, "really?"

I lowered my hand in horror, "Oh…right…married."

He nodded looking down at his hands. We stayed quiet for a moment, which gave me time to form an opinion of him. He had messy blonde hair and well beautiful blue eyes (of course I was not willing to admit it then) he had a chiseled face. Chiseled body. He could have been mistaken for a marble statue if he sat still for too long. His upper arms were tensed which showed off his biceps.

He threw his head back and smirked, "See anything you like?"

I tore my gaze away trying hard to hide the blush. We had just met –well, I had just met him…he already knew me- how can he ask something like that? I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest. _Why did mother let me marry someone like this?_ I gasped tossing the covers of my body.

"What are you doing?" He shouted just as I tried to get off the bed, "wait!" He warned getting up causing his chair to fall.

I must have stood up to quickly because my legs gave up underneath me. Luckily for me Cato managed to wrap one arm around my waist keeping me from falling.

The older boy let out a heavy sigh of relief, his free hand rubbed my back gently, "Don't do that!" He half shouted helping me back on the bed, "you scared me!"

It wasn't until I was sitting back on the bed that I realized how tightly I was holding onto his buff arm. I quickly let go of it placing my small hands on his upper arms. I stared up at him with addle eyes, "Cato, my mother, where is she?"

He let out yet another breath tearing his eyes from mine. I feared the worse then.

"She's not…dead, is she?" I asked fisting his gray shirt tighter.

The blonde shook his head, "No…but she is very sick," he started, "Mrs. Everdeen isn't sure she has much longer to…to…"

He didn't have to say it. I knew what he meant. My mother had always been sickly since I was a child. Her health had gotten worse when my father died, which cause her to self medicate…which lead to her having some strange hallucinations that lead to people in District 7 to believe that she was mad. I never forgave her for that…not even when she finally got well. Now she was standing on her grave, I never felt so guilty.

"Please, take me to see her." I asked searching for his eyes, pleading silently with him.

He seemed to be debating with himself, "I'll take you to see her," he said after a pause, "but I think I should get you some clothes first."

It was then that I looked down to see what I was wearing. A flimsy hospital night gown that barely covered me above the knees. "Clothes would be nice."

Once Cato returned with clothes for me –simple gray clothes with his last name over the left breast- we made our way outside of the room. I was hard for me to walk, my legs didn't appreciate the sudden blood rush, therefore I had to rely on Cato for support…literary.

"I can carry you," he said the first time I limped, "I have done it many times before."

I rolled my eyes gripping his arm tighter, "I'm sure you have, but I don't remember."

He shrugged watching my feet, "Fine, have it your way." His voice had a hint of annoyance to it. We didn't speak until we were standing right outside the room my mother stayed in. "You want me to go with you or…?"

I bit my lower lip looking up at him. There was a great height difference between us, my head barely reached his chin, which meant he had to bend down to k- nope…don't think about that. I turned my gaze back to the close door, "How sick is she?"

"It's hard for her to catch her breath, and when she talks its slow so be patient." I frowned. He didn't have to tell me, she was my mother not his.

I nodded realizing his arm from my grip, "I'll be back soon."

His respond was a simple nod, "I'll be here."

My mother was sitting up on her bed with her eyes close. Her pale lips were parted as she struggled to breathe even with the aid of the NC. Her skin seemed clammy with sweat, and her lips were chapped. Her once glossy hair was now slightly matted. This was the worse I had ever seen her, and yet she still looked beautiful to me.

I cautiously sat down on the chair next to her bed before reaching for her hand, "Mom?"

Her green eyes looked with my blue hues briefly before she smiled, "I…waited…for you." She breathed holding my hand tighter.

"I'm here now."

I tried hard not to cry, but the truth was that I was scared to lose her. I needed her now more than ever. But I knew that she wouldn't last much longer. I needed to let her go. She would go to a better place, and who knows maybe even find my father there.

We talked about how I was doing, how she was feeling. She told me about what happened in District 7. How most of it was cruelly burned to the ground, including my childhood home.

"I wasn't…worried…about you," she said between deep breaths, "I knew…Cato…would…protect you."

I nodded leaning my cheek against her hand, "Where did he come from anyways? He is not from Seven is he?" He didn't look like the boys from District 7. Most guys had dark hair and light eyes. He had light hair and light eyes, which was very rare in 7. So I knew he was from another district.

"He is from…District 2," my mother explained, "you met him…during the games."

"The Hunger Games?" She nodded resting her eyes.

I still couldn't believe it, even coming from my own mother. I had been part of the Hunger Games and made it out alive, and now I was married to a Career tribute. I wanted to laugh at this, there was no way…yet here I was being told it was true.

A knock came to the door just as my mother was dosing off, she was too weak to even hold an entire conversation.

Cato let himself gaining a smile from my mother, "Sorry to interrupt."

"You're fine," I disagreed but didn't say anything against my mother.

"Dr. Everdeen wants to see you," he stated keeping his eyes on me, "and your mother needs rest." My frown deepened, who did he think he was? Telling me what to do like a child.

My mother's gentle hand caressed my cheek, "Listen to…Cato, Rel." I leaned forward so that she could place a kiss on my brow, "now go…rest, you…have a big…day ahead."

I nodded reluctantly; I didn't want to leave her now. My breath caught in my chest when I felt the blonde stand closely behind me, "I'll take care of her."

"Good," she rested her head back against the pillow, "you are…going to…need each other…" Her soft hand gave mine an affable squeeze, "I love you."

I smiled, "I love you more."

My mother died later that night. I guess she really was waiting for me. I stayed locked up in my room for two days after that. I didn't want to see anybody, not even those who I remembered. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. I only spoke to Cato telling him what I wanted to be done with my mother's remains. We both agreed that when things calmed down at bit we would take her body back to District 7 to be buried next to my father. In the mean time she was in a giant freezer deep below District 13.

I stared at the wall on the third day when a knock came to the door. I was pretty sure it was Cato, he was the only one that wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Come in." I mumbled keeping my head on the pillow.

"You must be Laurel," my head shot up from the pillow, the man standing before me was not Cato. He wasn't anyone I knew from Seven. I knew he wasn't from Seven he had a different look from those from my district, "I'm Dr. Beryl Damask." He said extending his hand toward me.

"Laurel Berk- I mean…" I shook my head; I always forgot my married name, "Ballas."

The blonde doctor laughed softly, "Berkeley, Ballas, same person," he pointed at the chair next to my bed, "may I?"

I nodded keeping my blue eyes on him. He had short curly blonde locks and light green eyes. His eyes seemed familiar, but I wasn't sure where I had seen them before. A strong chin and his lips always seemed to have a smile on them. Green eyes…smile…my head was starting to hurt.

"So do you know why I am here?" He asked, he had a pleasant voice.

I shrugged brushing my hair with my fingers, I probably looked like a mess compared to him, "Because Cato asked you to?"

"Well, partially, but what I meant is, do you know what I do?" I shook my head, "I am here to help you with your memories."

I was taken aback by this, "You can do that?" Beryl Damask smiled, "how?"

"Simply by talking, but it all depends on you," said he, "if you want to talk to me or not that is. I can't force you."

I nodded keeping my eyes on him, "Where are you from Dr. Damask?"

His smile grew wider, "Did my strange name give me away?" I laughed then, "I'm from District 1."

"Why do you have such funny names in District 1?" I asked holding in a laugh.

Beryl smirked, "To you they're funny, but to us they are pretty normal," suddenly he laughed, "If you think my name is funny my brother's name is funnier."

This intrigued me, so I asked, "What's his name?"

His smile got smaller then, and his green eyes stared deep into mine, "His name _was _Marvel."

Then it happened an awful pain filled my head.

And I remembered.

* * *

**End Notes:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! You guys get an extra long chapter because January 21****st**** is my birthday! Yey I am 19 today. OMG I am getting old, ugh! Whatever.**

**So this chapter was super long, in honor or my birthday and I wrote it for Fernlight who reads chapter in record time, so I decided to give her more to read today. **

**Now I want to talk about Blight, if you guys have checked my Profile you see that his character is still being played by Eddie Redmayne because welp I didn't really liked who they cast to play Blight in Catching Fire. And after I watched Les Miserables I fell in love with Eddie even more so yep! Also new Character in this chapter Dr. Beryl Damask who's younger brother was Marvel oh, oh what's gonna happen here?**

**Teehee I won't tell! Until Next time! **

**Also don't forget to check my profile for updates and such! Wish me a happy birthday and I will be nice next Chapter! **

**Anywhore:**

**Fernlight: How long did it take you to read this chapter?! Haha, extra long chapter ftw! Also Cato/Laurel moments here! Yey! Thank you for the review!**

**Cecedancelover: I missed you! You haven't reviewed in like forever! Yes, big trouble lol thank you for the review!**

**AbbyMellark21: Thanks for the review.**

**Armygirl918: Thank you for the review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Laurel makes a new friend, Rollo ditches Laurel, Is she checking him out? Cato just take your shower, memories and more! Please don't forget to R&R it helps me a lot to write, and I update faster with the more I get, and also READ THE END NOTES FOR INFORMATION!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Laurel**

The sharp pain made my eyes flinch shut; my hands shot up to my temples were the pain seemed to be coming from. Memories seemed to flood from somewhere deep within my mind. Regaining a memory was like looking out of my own two eyes at something that had already happened.

Flashes of a smiling boy with short brown hair and green eyes began to flood my mind. _"Marvel, scored a nine…"_ A voice that I recognized as Caesar Flickerman called. The pain subsided after that. Leaving only a faint throb behind.

"Are you alright?" Beryl's voice was filled with concern.

I nodded slowly opening my eyes, "He scored a nine."

"What?"

I smiled in awe; I probably looked like a lunatic. "I remembered! He scored a nine, and he smiled a lot!" I was beyond ecstatic about regaining a small memory.

Dr. Damask was also smiling now, "Yeah he did."

My smile faded after a second of realization, "I…I didn't kill him, did I?"

The young doctor shook his head, "No, no, the girl Tribute from 12 did." I nodded feeling both relieved and guilty. I had made it out alive while his younger brother died out in the arena.

I rubbed my temple where the throbbing continued to come and go.

Beryl chuckled, "Not even half way into our first meeting and you are already remembering, we are off to a good star." My smile was strained; I wasn't sure how comfortable I was being around him now that I remembered a bit about his brother. I didn't know his feelings about me, after all I was alive…his brother was six-feet below District 1.

"Listen, I'll be honest with you," Beryl started after our awkward silence, "I wasn't sure about becoming your Doctor," his green eyes stared down at his folded hands, "Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against you. Actually during our first meeting I have come to like you as a patient…and as a person." I kept my eyes on his as he said, "So what do you think? Can we be friends?"

Shocked I smiled softly. I wasn't sure what was what I had said to make him like me. We hadn't shared more than a few sentences…yet he seemed eager to get to work with me. Still, there was something that was bothering me.

"Why weren't you sure about becoming my doctor?"

Damask laughed rubbing the back of his head, "Well for starters, I have never treated anyone with your problem before," his gentle laugh became nervous, "and to be honest…the men that are usually around you scare me."

I repeated his last line in my head. I thought about them, the ones that kept coming and going. Rollo with his expressionless face, and toneless voice was unnerving. Persimmon's comely face was now half scared for now, but he was harmless. Then there was Cato, out of all three he was the one that scared me the most. He had been a Career tribute in the games.

Careers were sadistic killers. They killed for the thrill of it…they were cruel and merciless…and I was married to one.

Yes, I understood what the doctor meant. He wasn't scared of Rollo or Persimmon…he was afraid of Cato.

I let out a soft breath before nodding, "Okay, you seemed to be an honest person. I'll be your patient."

The Next day I woke up to find Rollo sitting where Damask had been the previous day. He was sitting with his ankle resting on his knee. A black sketch book was placed on his leg; his icy-hues were focused on the page before him. I watched quietly as he dragged his pencil across the paper. He made it look so graceful.

"Mrs. Everdeen says you can leave the Hospital today." His voice startled me, "So I am taking you to your husband so he can show you to your compartment."

I sat up rubbing the sleepiness from my eyes, "Why can't you do it?"

"I am very busy."

"Why isn't he here then?"

"He didn't think you would want him, he said something about you being creped out by him watching you sleep," he opened the drawer on the bed stand, breaking his pencil before putting it back, "I don't know what you are complaining about, I used to watch you naked all the time not once did you complain."

"Rollo!" I gasped looking up at him with addle eyes.

He shrugged closing his book up, "What? Just because you can't remember doesn't mean it didn't happen." If his voice hadn't been so monotone I would have laughed.

Shoving my feet into my plain gray boots I said, "Yeah? What did your wife have to say about that?"

Rollo's eyes widened for a brief second. I kept my eyes on his left hand, the one holding his book to his side. I noticed the silver ring right away the first time he shook my hand. He wore it on the same finger I wore my own rings, so I knew he was married.

For once Rollo's expression showed bitterness, "I wouldn't know…she isn't here for me to ask."

I gulped, "I'm sorry…"

His face relaxed and his right hand began to open and close into a fist, "Don't. She isn't dead," he explained, "She's in the Capitol…somewhere…with my son." I watched his hand open and close over and over.

I knew this gesture; I knew I had seen him do it before. "When you do that…it means you want to cry." I heard myself say, Rollo stopped his hand mid fist to look down at it as well, "I remember that."

The corner of his lip twitched upward, "I have been doing it a lot lately."

* * *

Rollo led me through corridor after corridor to find Cato. If I had been sent on my own I would have been lost in a second. District 13 was a mess of hallways that seemed to go on forever. There were absolutely no windows anywhere, and this made my nervous. I was so used to wide open spaces and the smell of trees was also missing.

The taller man placed his hand on my shoulder as we walked, "Don't worry, I felt the same way."

I nodded watching the people that we passed. They would all look away the second they laid eyes on my companion, I was thankful for that. I wasn't sure how I felt to be stared at by everyone we came across. Back home in District 7 no one played attention to me, not unless they were the Briscoe brothers or they were one of my childhood bullies coming to taunt me.

We continued to walk until we reached a giant gym. It was practically empty at this time of the day, Rollo had explained, everyone else was off working or doing whatever their schedule told them to do.

"He likes to come here when there's no one else around." Rollo stated walking over to take a seat by the wall, "Go get him, I'll be here."

I hesitated before walking any further into the gym.

Rollo opened his book to a blank page before saying, "Go on, he is harmless."

_He's a Career, how harmless can he be? _I thought walking past exercise machines in search for the blonde man. The Gym seemed to be as big as the Justice Building back home, and it seemed to me like it was completely empty. I was halfway into the gym, about to give up and turn back around, when I heard it.

There was a thudding sound coming deep within the gym. It was a steady thump of something being hit. I followed the sound until I reached the other side of the gym. The floor here was covered in mats, there were pillars covered halfway in these mats. I stood for a moment letting my boots sink into the soft material.

He was standing right across from me, wearing only his gray pants, and was bare footed. A punching bag was swinging between his fist and the air. Cato was on his toes, bouncing slightly, hitting the bag hard with his shear fists. His body tenses before the impact, he reminded me of rigid rocks I had seen in District 2. Lines of shadowed muscle stood out under the light. There was nothing soft about the Career's body, nothing unnecessary. The blonde grunted slightly as he hit the bag, the skin over his knuckles was red.

I don't think he knew I was watching. His face was so focused, every muscle in his body geared toward hitting. I shuddered, imagining him hitting his rock-fist into…me, imagining the sound of my ribs breaking…the dark stain and spread of bruises on my skin.

_He is strong, _I thought watching him deliver one last blow into the punching bag before he steadied it. The older boy brought his arm to wipe the sweat of his forehead. I caught a glimpse of his stomach; smooth and muscled…like the ridges of sand in District 4. I watched him take the punching bag down from the hook it hang up on, his biceps swelled with the lifting of the bag.

Cato was the strongest man -my age- I had ever seen. If he had decided to he could of have killed me in the Arena, he could of have killed me so easily. Just a little push from his hands and I'd be strangled. Just one punch and I would have had been knocked out, there would of have been nothing I could have done to keep him from killing me. I would have been no match to his Career strength.

Yet he had chosen not to kill me.

For some reason we were both still alive.

The blonde man cleared his throat bringing me back to reality. I could feel my face becoming red, I adverted my eyes from his chiseled chest to the floor.

"I, uh," I gulped noticing the gym towel by my feet. Without a word I bend down to pick it up, "Here," I mumbled handing it to him.

"Thanks," his azure eyes studied me, "how long were you watching me for?"

I shook my head, "I-I wasn't, I just got here."

I hated the way he could make me so nervous. No one had this affect on me before, it was unnerving.

Cato smirked looking down at me, "You're staring, Rel."

I shook my head pulling my eyes away from his half naked body, "Rollo wanted to speak to you."

The blonde nodded picking up his shirt from the ground, "So where is he?"

I turned my head back to where I had left Rollo, only to find the spot on the wall empty. "He was here-"

For some reason the older boy stared laughing, "Just admit that you wanted to spy on me, it's something you did a lot back home too."

"What?"

Cato nodded walking past me, "You just can't resist me." I stood still with my mouth wide open, unsure of how to respond, "Come on then." He called from somewhere behind me. If this was what I had to live with I would gladly ask for my own compartment.

* * *

**Cato**

I watched Laurel out of the corner of my eyes while we walked to our current home. She kept on rubbing her left temple where she had hit her head when we made our escape from the Arena. It was starting to worry me; maybe she wasn't well enough yet. It wasn't like I didn't want her to start living with me, in fact I couldn't wait for her to be back with me. It was the only thing I could think about lately, but her health was still top priority.

"Are you alright?" I asked the second she began to walk closer to me. A shiver ran down my spine when our hands brushed.

She nodded closing her eyes briefly, "My head hurts when I remember things."

A feeling of relief over took the worry, "What did you remember?"

Her blue eyes met my one as she said, "Did you know that Dr. Damask's brother was-"

"Marvel? I did after I met him, we saw him during the Victory Tour, I didn't know his name until now," she nodded bringing her hand back up to her head, "So what did you remember?"

She shrugged slightly, "Marvel scored a nine," I gave her a weird look which she ignored, "and while I was, um, watching you-"

"Spying on me-"

"Watching you," I could hear the aggravation in her voice, "I remembered the rocks from District 2…and the sand from District 4."

_Rocks and sand._

She remembered Marvel and something so little as rocks and sand…but not me. I guess she could see the disappointment in my face because she quickly added, "I have never been anywhere outside of District 7."

I chuckled making a turn down the hall were our compartment was, "Yes you have, you have been to all the Districts with me."

"I have?" She asked following me inside the compartment.

"Yes-"

"Hey Cato~!" The howlet called from the other side of the room in Laurel's voice.

I tried to hold in a laugh watching her reaction, "Hey stupid." I said back making her frown, "No, not you, the bird." I explained quickly pointing at Silver Wings.

The dumb bird was perched on the plain bird stand Beetee had created for it. Laurel stared at the rare creature in awe, "Is that a…howlet?" She asked placing the palm of her hand against her head once more.

"Yes, he is yours." He was anything but mine, I just put up with it for her sake…and because it made Dafne and Primrose smile when they would play with him. Those little girls rarely smiled now.

Laurel approached the bird with caution. The howlet knew her well and without warning it leaped from its stand to her shoulder. I was about ready to leap and push him off knowing that it could hurt her. Yet to my surprise the bird used her metallic claws to grip her clothes and not her skin like he did with me and everyone else. I rolled my eyes walking away from the two, watching the bird rub the top of its head against her cheek.

"I'm going to take a shower," I announced turning to her, "care to join me?"

"No!" She replied with a blush on her cheeks.

I huffed, "No? That's a first." I stated in faked shock, "You never said no before, I'm going to cry."

She twisted her lip to the side trying hard to keep from smiling.

"Don't smile this isn't funny," I said gathering some clean close, "I'm hurting and your laughing at me!"

Now she was biting her lower lip, "Just go take your shower." She mumbled sitting on the bed.

"Fine, I'll go take my shower," I said pulling my shirt over my shoulders, "I'll shower…All alone."

"Yes, you are." I replied keeping her eyes on the howlet and away from my bare chest.

"Just going to wash…all by myself." I called tossing my shirt out the bathroom door.

Finally she chuckled, "Are you always like this?"

I tossed my gray pants out the door trying hard to temp the girl, "I'm in the bathroom all alone!"

"All alone!" The Howlet imitated flapping its wings.

I could hear her laugh; I had missed her laugh, "But, Rel, who is going to wash my back for me?" I called sticking my head out from behind the door.

The short brunette shook her head, "You managed fine without me for a month!"

The way she smiled at me was like old times. For a moment I let myself believe that she was fine, that she remembered me. That she hadn't completely wiped me out from her memory. "Fine, suit yourself."

When I came out of my shower I found the howlet resting back on its stand cleaning his metal wings. Laurel was sitting in front of the low drawer stand where I had placed the few pictures Dafne had gathered for us. She was staring at the ones that I would look at most of the time.

The two pictured where placed in a double photo frame on one side was my family when I was little. I couldn't of have been older than seven, making Hector about 10. My father is holding me up in his arms while Hector is standing in front of my mother. The four of us are smiling. The photo on the other frame was of Laurel and her family. Bother her mother and her father are holding her close. She has the most adorable toothless smile on her little face.

I love those pictures…it's the only ones we have of our whole family together. Happy, smiling, safe, and together.

"I gave you this…" Her soft voice brought me back to reality, "I remember asking Blight to make it."

I sighed softly sitting next to her. It wasn't really a memory of me, but it was something. "It was your wedding gift for me," I informed watching our reflection against the glass, "You got the picture from my father."

She looked at me; there was sadness in her eyes. I knew then that she understood the meaning of her gift to me. I didn't know where my father was. District 2, maybe? Or perhaps he was being held hostage in the Capitol. One thing was for sure…I would never be able to see him again.

Not at the rate things were going.

Our eyes locked then. Her lips looked so welcoming, and I was dying to kiss her again. To feel her lips on mine once more. I slowly began to lean in to kiss her when she whispered, "Please, don't."

I froze half way to her lips. She didn't want me to kiss her, and I wouldn't force myself on her again. Not like the very first time I kissed her in the Capitol.

There was a new fear in her eyes, fear that had been gone since the first time we left the Arena together.

She was terrified of me.

"No," she stared placing her hands on my shoulders, "It's not that it's just-"

She was interrupted by a knock on the door, "We'll talk later." I grumbled standing up from the floor, feeling worse than ever.

Bruno Snow stood on the other side of the door breathing rapidly, meaning he had run all the way here, "You have to…come with me…now!" He took a deep breath holding his hand up, I wanted to punch him, "it's Blight."

* * *

**End Notes:**

**I love how all chapters so far have ended with Cliffhangers! It makes you guys want to keep reading and I can't wait to write more. **

**I would like to apologize for the delay, I have been sick and I had an accident last week. So things have been crazy here. **

**I hope you guys are enjoying the Cato and Laurel interactions. He is really trying hard to get her to feel comfortable around him, but it doesn't seem to be working. Also did you guys notice that while Laurel was checking Cato's body out she remembered? **

**Next Chapter we will be seeing our boy Blight again! I am so happy! **

**I have gotten several requests to do a Story about Blight and Tilia, and I am not too sure about it yet, but I am thinking about it. What do you guys think?**

**I will also be uploading my Marvel story up once I am about halfway done with All I Need. So Marvel/Phobe fans wait a little longer please. **

**The Honeymoon fic is being worked on so look for that as well. **

**I am also going to add a playlist chapter to Beautiful Disaster and So Close because I wasn't you guys to know what I was being inspired by while I wrote. **

**Anyways:**

**Cecedancelover: Thank you so much for the review!**

**Fernlight: I DO WHAT I WANT! Hahaha, thank you for the review!**

**Bradly93: Yes he is trying to make her feel comfortable around him again, but it might take a lot of work. **

**SFEllie: Yes! You like Eddie Redmayne as Blight! I love you! You are my new favorite reader! Thank you so much for your review, it means a lot to hear that you like my story! Hope to hear from you soon. **

**Thanks see you guys next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG es Blight! Sick Blight is tired. Laurel has a break down, and jealous Cato is jealous. Don't forget to read the End Notes and to Review it honestly helps!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Cato**

Laurel's small hands took hold of my arm causing me to flinch in surprise, "Blight? Where is he?" She asked softly. The concern in her voice made me feel uneasy. It reminded me of the fact that she hadn't asked for me the same way when she woke up.

"Come with me," Bruno mumbled avoiding her eyes.

We followed after a few steps behind. Laurel's hands never left my arm; it reminded me of old times when she depended on me. Her touch was so familiar to me; to her it was a completely new.

"Where are we going?" She asked looking up at me.

"Command." Was my short reply.

She didn't ask anymore until we reached the high tech meeting room. I had only been there once or twice. Coin and her men had wanted to speak to me about what would happen if and when Laurel woke up. I would always storm out of there, I didn't like the way they spoke about her. They made it sound like she was dead already.

The room was full of computerized talking walls, electronic maps showing the troop movements in various districts, and had a giant rectangular table with control panels that we weren't allowed to touch. No one notices us coming in except for Rollo, who is the tallest in the room; he takes hold of one of Laurel's hands pulling her away from me. She turns back to look at me and I follow right behind her, pushing others out of our way.

I was expecting to see the same thing they always show. War propaganda against the rebels. Replay of the fire in District 7, or the bombings of District 12. Sometimes we would even get a message from President Snow. So it was reasonable for me to be surprised to see the familiar face of Caesar Flickerman on the screen, preparing to give an interview.

Laurel's eyes widen at the sight of who the guest is. I watch her with concern as she keeps pushing past everyone to stand right in front of the screen. Her hand resting on Blight's image.

Blight didn't look at all like he had the last I had seen him. The boy we left in the Arena was nothing short of a pale skeleton. Now here he was sitting before us looking healthier than ever. The color had returned to his face, his messy hair was pushed back, and his hazel eyes were alert to his surroundings. He seemed to be composed, and calm.

I tear my eyes away from the screen to look at the meek girl standing next to me. I didn't want her to watch this, for all we knew it could trigger her to have a break down. Yet I said nothing on the matter, keeping my eyes on her blue eyes.

* * *

**Laurel**

I watched a Caesar settled himself in the chair across from Blight; the two exchange a long look before speaking. His usual smile is not present as he says, "Blight…welcome back."

The sly smile on Blight's face makes the interviewer uncomfortable, "I bet you thought we had our last talk."

"Well I confess I did," Caesar stated, "we are all very surprised to see you again."

Blight laughs softly, "I can assure you it wasn't part of _my _plan."

There is something unsettling about Blight's demeanor. I wouldn't expect someone in his situation to be laughing.

Flickerman leans closer to the boy, "I think it was clear what your plan was. You and Cato were going to sacrifice yourselves so that Laurel Ballas could come out of the Arena."

Blight's laugh comes out a bit maniacal. His eyes stay on the floor for a moment, his hand kept on traveling over the length of his arm rest as he speaks, "Nope, that wasn't _my _plan, not at all," he turns to Caesar, "You see my plan involved someone volunteering…" he sighs, "But she didn't and everything went wrong after that. See the plan was to have Laurel out of the Arena before the games," I could feel eyes on the back of my head, "and then we would make sure that Cato made it out alive…" His hazel eyes stare back at the ground, "But when that didn't happen, other people began to make plans."

_Other people?_ I was so confused. I didn't remember being in the arena. I didn't remember escaping. I didn't know who the person that was supposed to volunteer was.

My eyes focus on the lines forming between Blight's eyebrows. There had to be a reason why he was still alive, a reason for him not to have been punished.

"Why don't we talk about what was happening with you in the arena?" advice Caesar, "help us understand how it all worked."

Blight nods looking at his hands, "It was a neat little trick, wasn't it?" he doesn't wait for a reply, "There is this root that grows in District 7, you can use it as a sleep potion if you brew it correctly, but if you don't it can make you deathly ill…it can stop your heart even."

I knew of such plant…my mother had used it a lot of times to put me to sleep after my father died. I had heard of people actually dying from taking too much of it and coming back to life a few days later. Heartstopper, that's what they called it.

"So, you want to know what was going on with me in the Arena." Blight laughed bitterly, "Let us pretend that you were in my place, Imagine that you have to get eight people…no wait…sorry _five _people, my other three died on the way," The look on Caesar's face was one of discomfort and pity, "imagine that you have to get these five people to safety while your body is shutting down slowly and painfully.

"Imagine how cold it was those nights. Imagine the sounds of screams waking you while a person that you have known for quite a while is being torn apart next to you…you have to imagine the fear, the horrible fear, in a little girl's eyes at the sight of death. Imagine what is like to watch all them die, some of them at your hands…and some of them defending you."

There is a sharp pain in my head, it so painful that I actually break into a sweat. I want to turn away, I want to cover my ears and hear none of it. But I don't, I stand strong listening to what the older boy has to say.

"Imagine this happening all around you, plus having horrible pain come and go at all hours, but" his voice is strained, "besides everything that was happening with me…I knew that I couldn't just simply drop down and die…I had to get them to safety…I had to get _her_ out of there." I feel someone take my hand in theirs, "my well being didn't matter anymore…everything else -but her- cease to exist. The cold and the mutts hiding in the snow, and the other tributes that wanted our blood…that became our reality. The outside world and this war didn't matter…survival was all we had in mind.

"But in order to survive you must kill, in the arena you only get one wish…and that wish has a very high price."

Caesar nods as if he understood everything the younger boy just said, "It cost your life."

Blight shakes his head, "No…it cost so much more than that…to murder innocent children, innocent people…" his hazel-green eyes look up, "It cost everything you are…after you do it…you are no longer human."

There is a silence in the room; it spreads to the audience watching the interview. I can almost feel it spread all over Panem. No one had ever talked about what is like to be in the Arena. Flashes filled my head of terrible things, twisted things, but I couldn't make much sense of them.

Blight takes a deep breath, "So what was going on with me then? All I wanted was to save Laurel. I wanted to make sure she and Cato made it out alive…but even after so much careful planning something just…didn't feel right. Things got so complicated…so out of hand. There was nothing I could do about it then…I was too weak to go on."

"Do you think the original plan would have worked better?" Caesar inquires.

"Of course it would have!" Blight shouts, "But Johanna just had to go and mess things up!" He slumped in his chair looking defeated, "I could have saved us all."

"So Johanna was the one that was supposed to volunteer?"

Blight nods looking at his shoes, "But she promised Laurel not to, you can break promises like that in District 7. So we had to go with Plan B…I had to die in order to get Laurel to take the jump…otherwise she wouldn't have. It's a terrible thing, to die when someone needs you the most. God, she was so scared."

My eyes shut close tightly; the image of me staring down the side of a cliff makes me wobble to the side. Strong hands grip my shoulders to keep my standing. When I open my eyes I find Cato looking down at me with concern clear in his azure eyes.

* * *

**Blight**

I'm so tired all I want is to crawl back into my cell and sleep. I am tired of answering the same questions. I keep telling them the same, if I don't they will punish Johanna and Annie for it. Early on they knew how to get me to talk, they threatened Johanna first. The stubborn girl kept on shouting not to tell them anything, and I kept my mouth shut.

But then they brought Annie into the room.

Her eyes were wide with fear when she saw me. My thoughts ran back to Finnick. I knew that if he was in my place and Tilia was standing before him he would do anything to keep her from getting hurt.

So I agreed to do the stupid interview knowing full well that the rebels would be watching, and Laurel would be among them.

I cleared my throat, "Laurel didn't know what she was doing! If I hadn't been so weak I would have had taken the jump for her! We all knew this plan was suicidal…but we didn't stop her."

"Did Cato know about the plan?" the blue haired man asked.

I had to laugh then, "Cato? All he knew was that we would both try and keep Laurel alive…he didn't know anything."

"You have to admit, he was really cool headed the whole time…" Caesar started, and my blood was boiling, "almost as if he knew about the rebels' plans all along."

I was on my feet, with my hands on each of the arm rest on Caesar's chair. Our faces were dangerously close, "Do you honestly think that Cato would have let her risk her life like that because someone else told him too? He might have acted like a mindless killer the first time around…but he is no longer a dog the Capitol can boss around!" I was yelling now, "I should have fought through the pain and jumped myself! Neither one of them knew, Caesar, they thought that if we broke the walls down we could go home! Neither one knew about the rebels! The only thing that was in her mind was to keep myself and Cato alive!"

The older man stays calm. I can feel his hands on my chest in a self-defending and yielding way, "its okay, Blight, I believe you."

I hadn't had an outburst like that since Tilia died. I had violent fist sometimes, Johanna knew them well. I had done a good job to keep myself calm the past two years; I couldn't believe I let myself slip before all of Panem.

"Okay…" I mumble sitting back down.

I was exhausted.

I ran a hand through my hair pushing it back into its regular messy quiff. I pull my hands to my lap counting all of the freckles to calm nerves; a trick Mrs. Berkeley thought me.

Caesar waits a moment before continuing, "What about your stylist, Rollo Abualrub?"

I frown deeply. _Everyone who knew is either dead or captured. _"I don't know how much he knew." I tried hard to hide the smile repeating the stylist famous quote, "What does a stylist know?"

"Could he have been part of the conspiracy?" The blue haired man pressed on.

I shrugged, "He always seemed to have his own agenda…I shouldn't have trusted him."

"Should Laurel trust him?"

"Laurel should only trust Cato…"

The older man pats my shoulder, "We can stop now if you want, Blight."

I shook my head, "There was more you wanted to know." I mumbled resting my head against my knuckles.

"I wanted to know your thoughts on the war, but if you are too tire-" I cut him off.

"If we had started with that question this interview would have gone so much better," I take a deep breath before picking up my head. My green eyes turn to look straight into the camera, "I think everyone who is watching, Capitol or Rebel side, to stop and think for a moment about what this war could mean. We almost went extinct in a previous war. Is this really what we want to do? Kill ourselves completely? In the hopes that some decent species will inherit the destroyed land we leave behind?

"We can't fight each other," I explain, "If we keep this up there will be nothing left. If everyone doesn't lay down their weapons soon there will really be nothing left."

"So…you're calling for a cease-fire?" He asks for me to clarify.

I know what I have to say. I know what they want me to say. I have rehearsed it over and over. Johanna's screams ring through my head. _Don't tell them anything, Blight! Don't give them what they want._

If I do this I will be called a traitor, and Laurel will be safe, out of the Capitol's reach. I sigh before nodding, "Yeah, I'm calling for a cease-fire…" _Sorry Johanna…_ "Can I go back to my room now?" I had never felt so sick in my life.

* * *

**Cato**

"Laurel?" I look over her shoulders to look into her eyes. Her blue orbs are opened wide with shock, and her whole body is tensed up. She is about to have a melt down and I need to get her out of here. Her hands begin to shake when I pick her up in my arms.

She doesn't start to fight me until we are in the compartment away from everyone else. "Put me down!" She shouts while I pull her on the bed, "Let go! Let go!"

This had been a frequent occurrence during the Victory Tour so I knew what to do. I wrapped my arms around her tightly pulling her on my lap, "Shh…it's alright, you're alright."

The smaller girl tried twisting herself out of my grip, "Let me go!" the sight of her tears were enough for me to loosen my grip very slightly, "I want Bligh!" I felt like I had been punched in the gut by that statement.

"Hold still." My rough hand rested on her tear stained cheek, "look at me," it took her a second to find my eyes, "breath, calm down," she groaned twisting against my chest, "No, stop." I order.

She sobbed resting her head against my shoulder. I let her cry freely, I held her through the whole thing, keeping her arms at her sides so that she couldn't cover her ears with her hands. I could feel her warm tears seeping through my shirt.

"What is going on?" she mumbled, "why is he in the Capitol?

I sighed kissing the top of her head, "You need rest."

Laurel lifted her head to look into my eyes, "I need answers."

My arms stay around her small frame until her breathing evens out. I look down at her sleeping face before setting her gently on the bed. I tuck her in to bed before sitting on the ground next to her. It takes a moment for her face to become completely relaxed.

I turn my eyes away from her to stare at the ground. Now I find myself with my hands over my ears and eyes close shut like I had seen her do many times.

_Hard as stone, Cato, you must be hard as stone._ My father's words are all I have now. I had to keep myself strong, no matter how much I wanted to break down and cry like Laurel. I couldn't do that, I had to be strong for her and Blight.

He said I was the only one she could trust; I had to prove to her that it was true, she could trust me. But in order to get her to trust me I had to be strong and hard as stone. I took a deep breath before raising my head from my hands.

"I'm not going to let them hurt you," I told the sleeping girl, "I know I broke my promise but I will make it up."

A knock came to the door sooner than what I had expected. Rollo didn't wait for me to open up; he let himself right in. "How is she?"

I stood up without a word, keeping my eyes on her. "We shouldn't have had her watch."

Rollo raised a brow, "She would have found out eventually. Better she heard his words than ours," his hard eyes stay on Laurel's sleeping form, "It must have been too much for her to progress."

The howlet is flapping its wings wildly in the corner of the room getting ready to take flight.

I say nothing.

"They are calling Blight a traitor and a liar." Rollo begins, "Coin wanted to speak to Laurel after, but you storm out of there with her before anyone could say anything," suddenly there is a smile on his face and his eyes are on me, "Bruno got in Boggs way and got a bloody nose for it."

Funny.

Bruno Snow was no longer feared by anyone. If anything he had become a prisoner of war in District 13. He was everyone's personal punching bag.

"He got in a fight with Boggs?" the news was amusing.

Rollo shook his head, "Ha, ha, no. Bruno tried to block the door so that Boggs couldn't come after you."

We laugh broke out laughing –well I laughed, Rollo just made a strange noise- until Laurel wakes. She slowly lifts her head from the pillow. Her soft eyes take a moment to study both Rollo and I.

"How are you feeling?" I asked brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. I try not to frown when she winces away from my touch.

A whimper comes from her lips. She turns over to rest her forehead on the pillow, "My head…" she starts, "Blight."

Rollo slumps on the edge of the bed with ease, "You gave us all a scare, _again_."

I follow Rollo's moments. Laurel didn't flinch away from him when he rested his hand on top of her head. She didn't try to get away from the older man when she sat up on the bed. Her blue hues stayed locked on his when she spoke, "What is going on?"

Rollo's expression seemed to soften, "I will tell you everything."

* * *

**End Notes:**

**Hello? Is anyone out there? Is somebody still reading? No? Yes? Okay, just making sure. **

**Finally we got to hear from Blight! Our poor boy is captured in the Capitol with both Johanna and Annie. I just wanted to remind you guys that my Blight is played by Eddie Redmayne not the actor chosen for the movie.**

**Also this story is based on Mockingjay, but it is also very AU in comparison. **

**I am beginning to notice that "All I Need" might be my longest story, so I will either make the chapters longer or just have more chapters. What do you guys think? Longer chapters or is the length fine?**

**Next chapter there will be a lot more Cato/Laurel. **

**But please remember to leave me review, It honestly helps me write when I know that there are people still reading. **

**I would like to thank squirmyorchid and Recoverung4life for the reviews. Also thank you for all those who have favorite the story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Meeting with Dr. Damask, Cato and Laurel moments, and Blight. Don't forget to read End Notes and to Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Laurel**

Dr. Damask was given a small 'office' space where he would have his meeting with his only two patients. I was one of them and Finnick –if he ever felt like talking, which was rarely- was the other. Out of all of the people in District 13, Damask was the only I felt comfortable enough to talk with. He never judged me and he would actually listen to my opinions.

"What kind of Doctor would I be if I didn't?" He asked watching me as I tried to draw him.

Today I had come to him with a complaint, "And because you are my doctor you won't lie to me right?" And you won't tell anyone what we talk about?"

He tilted his head toward the random window in the room. He had showed me that if he pressed a button on the wall that window would turn into a mirror. "That would be turned on if I wanted someone to know what we talked about," I bit my lower lips looking up at him; "You can trust me."

"Blight said I should only trust Cato."

Beryl Damask smiled softly, "Yes, well, I have never met Blight, so…"

I shook my head pushing a strand of my hair behind my ear, "Rollo told me about the escape…and the rebellion," I lifted my gaze from the drawing to study Beryl's features, "Then I said I wanted to help, and Cato," I felt angry all of the sudden, "said that I couldn't, because I am not well enough. How am I supposed to get well enough if he won't let me try?"

"Try what?" His eyebrows were difficult to draw.

I drew a few more lines before replying, "Persimmon offered to teach me how to use an axe, but Cato said no. He thinks he can boss me around just because we're…"

I didn't want to say _married._ I didn't remember anything about the wedding, and I felt like if I called him my husband or said that we were married it made it seem like I accepted it, which I didn't. How could I? He was a stranger.

"He has been over controlling since I had a nervous breakdown," I don't remember ever having one before, but from what Rollo said I had many after the first Hunger Games I was in. During the Victory Tour Cato was the only one that could calm me down.

Damask's eyes soften, "I heard about that, what triggered it?"

"Blight's interview," I took a good look at the drawing before signing it at the bottom, "I remember a lot of stuff that didn't make sense, so I panicked," I pushed the drawing toward the doctor, "It's not my best."

The Doctor's eyes widened looking down at the drawing, "It looks like a picture!" he exclaimed, "It's lovely…do I really look like that?" his green eyes seemed to shine, "I haven't looked in the mirror since I got here."

I laughed softly. Beryl Damask was a handsome man, I had been trying to draw him since our very first session. No matter how hard I tried I felt like I couldn't draw him right.

"Can I keep it?"

"Of course."

He placed the drawing under the stack of papers he was writing on, "Here's what you can do about Cato," he started, "try to see things his way. He almost lost you once, so you have to understand that he is scared to lose you again. Why don't you try spending time with him?"

A sigh escaped my lip; I wanted to tell him that I was actually afraid to spend time alone with Cato. My head would hurt every time our hands would brush, and bits of memory would fill my head. Whenever he stood too close I would begin to feel…strange. I couldn't describe the feelings I would get when our eyes would met.

* * *

**Cato**

My eyes scanned the pages of Laurel's old sketchbook. Half of it was already filled with faces, some were from District 7, and others from District 2 but the rest were the faces of the tributes of the 74th Hunger Games. My little wife had never let me look at her drawings, not unless I was the subject of one.

I never knew she drew the other tributes. Why would she torture herself remembering their faces?

The second I stepped out of the Arena I forgot them. I left them all behind, they were nothing to me…maybe that's why she was so broken, she bothered to remember them.

"Have you been sitting out here the whole time?" I looked up from her drawings to meet the girl's blue hues.

I shook my head looking back down at her sketches of the Arena, "No, I just got here." I lied.

The only time I had left the spot outside the Doctor's "office" was when I went to retrieve the sketch book. I had to go to a meeting down at Command but I felt like my presence wasn't really necessary. If it was then they would have sent someone looking for me.

"Want to go for a walk?" She asked keeping her eyes on me.

I was surprised; usually I would just take her back to our room. She never wanted to go anywhere with me. I had been trying to spend some time with her since she woke up, but she would always seem so nervous around me.

"Okay."

She had a lot of questions and I had a lot of answers that I wasn't allowed to give her. Damask made it perfectly clear that if we told her what happened it wouldn't be really her remembering her past, she would just use the information to fill in the blanks in her head. So I tried to keep my answers short.

"So how did we meet?" She asked.

I looked down at her before saying, "Before the games, after the tribute parade."

"Did we get along right away?"

I tried _really _hard not to laugh, "No."

She was confused by my answer, "it wasn't…love at first sight?"

My laughter came too loud for both of our liking. I couldn't help it, it was a ridiculous question, "It was anything but." I wanted to tell her about how I almost threw her off the roof, and about how we both claimed to kill the other.

"Then how did we end up…?"

"Married?" _Why won't you say it?_ The smaller girl nodded, "You can say it was…an unexpected twist of faith."

What she said next took me by surprise, "So you didn't love me right away." It wasn't really a question.

We stayed quiet as we walked through a maze of hallways. I thought about what she said. No, I didn't love her right away. I was mad about my brother being killed by Johanna Manson and I wanted revenge. When I first laid eyes on Laurel I wanted to kill her and make sure she suffered while I was at it. As the days went by the younger girl seemed to…grown on me almost. I knew I could never bring myself to kill her.

"No I didn't love you right away," the frown on her face grew, "you snuck up on me." Her eyes met mine, "what about you?"

"What about me?" asked Laurel.

"Do you love me?"

She stopped walking, "What?"

I shook my head hiding the smile, "No, you have the mentality of your sixteen year-old-self, so you probably love…Mulberry? No, Persimmon," her face was turning red, "Yep, I can imagine the sixteen year old you having a crush on Persimmon-"

"I do not, I mean, I didn't-"

I loved making her mad, "You probably chased him around school-"

"Are you serious? The boy is so uptight!"

"Writing his name on your school books, with little hearts-"

I broke out laughing when she tried to punch my arm. "I did not have a crush on Persimmon or Mulberry for that matter. My mom wanted me to marry one of them but I never thought of them that way!" Her face was turning red, at the sight of my smile, "Cato, it was nice talking to you, but now I have a headache."

I laughed watching her walk the opposite way of our compartment.

"You are so annoying!" She called out from the end of the hall, "Annoying and rude!"

I shook my head counting the seconds for her to realize that she had no idea of where we were. I sighed leaning against the wall opening her sketchbook.

She had two pages dedicated to the Careers. She drew Clove arranging her knifes, and Glimmer aiming her arrow at the sky. She had a bunch of small drawings of Marvel with different smiles. There was a little note next to the drawings, "I can never get his smile right."

It took her three minutes to make her way back to me. "Did you get lost?" I asked closing the book.

Her glare was deathly, "Take me back to the compartment so I can slam the door in your face."

"Well, well, well, now who is being rude?" I asked walking away.

Without warning she pulled the sketchbook out of my hands. I turned around to see her inspect the cover. I didn't try to take it away from her, it was hers after all.

"What is this?" She asked flipping through the pages, "So are you're an artist?" I didn't answer walking closer to her, "These are good…these are really good…" there was a strange awe in her eyes when she looked at me, "Did you draw all these?"

I felt sad that she couldn't even remember her own work. "No, you did."

She frowned turning back to the drawings. She spent that whole day studying each page. She only stopped looking at it during dinner. Then the questions stared when it was almost time for lights out.

* * *

**Laurel**

"Who is this?" I asked looking up at Cato. The drawing was of an old woman wearing very strange fancy clothes. She was drawn on the same page I dedicated to the people of District 2.

Cato sat down next to me on the bed, too close to my liking. I could feel his breath on my neck. "Oh, her," his rough hands brushed against mine, "She is an old Victor from district 2…I can never remember her name," his face softened.

I closed my eyes briefly trying to picture what this woman would look like in real life. The image came faster then what I could process.

It was late; the sun was beginning to set.

We walked by a stone hedge.

She was sitting there…she look like she was waiting for someone.

She had been waiting forever.

When I opened my eyes I found Cato watching me. I hadn't realized that I was thinking out loud. "She sits there every day, for as long as I can remember, every morning until sunset," his hands were gentle when they brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear, "and then she just waits."

"For what?" Our blue hues locked for a brief second.

He wanted to kiss me; he had wanted to kiss me for a long time. I could see it in his eyes.

He loved me even if I couldn't remember him.

He loved me so much it scared me.

Cato's eyes left mine to look at my lips, "Her long lost love."

I bit my lower lip slamming the sketchbook shut, "I'm going to sleep." I announced standing up to place the book on the drawers.

The howlet raised its head from under its wing to look at me. I smiled softly rubbing my finger tips against the top of its head. I could feel Cato's eyes on the back of my head. I almost screamed when I turned around to find him standing right behind me.

There was sadness in his eyes I couldn't stand to look at them because I knew that I was the reason for that sadness. My eyes closed when his rough hands rested on my cheeks. He gently pulled me closer to him causing my hands to rest on his chest. I felt something cold underneath my hand, when I opened my eyes I noticed a familiar pendant hanging from around his neck.

"Where did you get this?" I asked pulling at the pendant that hung from his neck.

"You gave it to me, before the Quarter Quell," his hand rested on my wrist where I wore the wooden bracelet and metal cuff, "and I gave you this." He stated brushing the light cuff with his finger, "Now, come to bed."

I didn't argue letting him walk us back to the bed we had been sharing. We didn't sleep close to each other; I slept on one side and him on the other without touching. Sometimes I would wake up and we would be facing each other, other times I would find him playing with my hair early in the morning.

"I must love you a lot…" I mumbled once sleep was beginning to set in, "I don't think I would just give my mother's necklace away to a stranger."

Cato laughed softly, "I'm not a stranger."

"As far as I know-"

"I'm your husband."

We both laughed, this was becoming a private joke now. He rested his lips on my forehead before pulling away.

* * *

**Blight**

The screams kept on coming from somewhere beyond my cell. I knew them by now, they were Johanna's. They sounded so familiar. The last time I heard her scream like that was during the 71st Games. Back when she pretended to be weak so that the Career's wouldn't bother with her.

She wasn't pretending now.

I rolled on my bed so that I was facing the wall. After so many years of mentoring I had learned how to block the sound of helpless cries. I could never do anything for my pitiful tributes. Johanna had survived by pure luck, and Laurel had been able to prove everyone wrong.

I knew how to block out the pain from her screams. I still had trouble blocking out the soft whimpers coming from the cell next to mine. I lifted my head from the hard pillow to listen. My cell and Annie's was divided by metal bars so I could hear her clearly. I twisted my body around to get a better look at her. She was sitting on her small cot with her back to the wall. Her long legs were pulled to her chest and her hands were placed over her ears to block out Johanna's screams.

My mind wondered back to Laurel.

I had seen her hold herself the same way Annie was doing now. The only thing that would calm the younger girl down was the sound of Cato's voice. I sat up on my bed staring at the glass wall, our usual guard was not on post right now. My hazel eyes turned to Annie, her dark hair fell around her like a curtain shielding the outside away. Finnick wasn't here to calm her down so I would have to do it.

"Annie," I called softly keeping my eyes on the glass wall. I wasn't sure when the guard would come back. He would usually yell at us if we talked to one another, and heaven forbid we ever got close to the iron bars. They probably thought we were plotting a way to escape.

I took my chances leaving my bed behind to go to the iron bars. "Annie," I called a bit lauder dropping down on my knees, "Annie, look at me!"

The mad girl from District 4 slowly looked up. Her sea green eyes were sunken in from lack of sleep, and her dark hair was a tangled mess. Then there was the long trail of tears running down her cheeks.

I gave her a soft smile before speaking, "Have I ever told you about the Gentle Giant?"

"They are killing her." She mumbled looking at the glass wall.

I shook my head, "Come here and I'll tell you the story."

She slowly lowered her hands from her ears, her eyes stayed glued to the glass wall. So far the guard had yet to return. The mad girl leaped of the bed only to fall down on her hands and knees. That didn't stop her. She crawled over to me like a crab rushing back into the sea water.

Once at my side I slipped my hands through the bars to hold hers. "Do you know that there once was a tree that turned into a man?" Johanna screamed once more causing Annie to flinch, "Well there is such a tree in District 7."

I told her the story in the calmest tone I could attain, it seemed to calm her down and soon enough the screams coming from outside were forgotten.

"What happened after he turned into a man?" Her voice was horsed from crying so much.

I turned my head to the glass wall, the guard was making his way back to his post, "He and the girl lived happily ever after."

For once Annie Cresta managed a smile but it was gone the second the Peacekeeper yelled at us to get away from each other. We unclamped our hands before retarding to our separate corners across from each other.

It took a moment for the girl from District 4 to settle down and fall asleep. I let a sigh of relief once her eyes closed. She hadn't slept since we had been her and it was taking a toll on her small form. I wanted to cry for her then…for her and for Johanna, who I had only seen once in the past two months. I knew they would torture her until they got her to talk. But they didn't know Johanna; she was too stubborn to talk. She would never give in to them.

Her pride was what got her love ones killed, and even after they were all gone she stood strong.

Annie was a different story. She wasn't mine to look after, but I would keep her safe for a friend. He loved her the same way –or even more- I had loved Tilia.

A bitter smile spread across my lips.

They wanted to hurt the girls in order to get to me. Fools, the only girl's pain that ever made me loose it was Tilia, and she was dead.

I closed my eyes lying on my back. It wasn't until I was half way asleep that I realized that Johanna had stopped screaming.

* * *

**End Notes:**

**I just got a new PC and I have to transfer everything to it! UGH! Oh well, my old computer is crap anyways. **

**I am so sorry I have taken so long to update, I've been busy! But just know that I will probably be updating this way for a while. **

**Anywhore:**

**Recovering4life: Thank you!**

**AbbyMellark21: Hahaha, glad to know you are still around! Don't forget to review! Thank you.**

**Squirmyorchid: Yes, but she is doing better!**

**HarryPotterFreakie: No, Blight, Johanna and Annie were captured by the Capitol. No one knows were Belanova, her son, the triplets and Cato's dad are. Everyone else is in District 13.**

**Bradly93: Poor everybody! **

**Fanaserie: Yes Bruno is part of the Rebellion. Thank you so much for the reviews. **

**Guest: Thank you!**

**Guest: Aw! Thank you so much!**

**Connor95xx: Thank you! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't forget to read the End Notes and to Read and Review it really helps!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Laurel**

My arms were covered with scratches from the howlet's claws. It took me a while to get him to stop fighting me, and the results were present in my arms. I had come back from my meeting with Damask feeling sadder than usual. I needed to hold something close to me to keep myself from breaking down again. I wasn't about to go and ask Cato to comfort me. So I went back to the compartment and grabbed the first thing I saw.

Howlets are meant to fly in wide open spaces, not to be held tightly. That's why he attacked me at first he didn't want me to hold him close. Once he calmed down I laid down on the bed with my back to the wall.

The howlet's beady black eyes stared up at the ceiling unmoving. He was in shock, much like I was once my initial panic wore off when Cato held me. A soft sigh left my lips before I closed my eyes.

I wanted to sleep but I knew that the second I did the nightmares would come back. Last night I had woken up three times. All of my dreams involved death, but it was never my death I saw…it was Mulberry's, Blight's and for some reason a girl with dark hair with freckles running across her nose.

Her death disturbed me more than the others. I think it was because I didn't know who she was…then there was the fact that she died screaming out Cato's name. I wanted to ask the former Career who she was, but I felt like if I did he wouldn't tell me.

A loud knock came to the door startling me.

"Don't bother getting up, it's just me." Rollo called walking into the compartment, "What happened to your arms?" He asked standing at the foot of the bed.

I sat up keeping a tight grip on the bird, "He had a mental break down."

"Hahaha," was Rollo's reply, "So are you planning on hiding here all day?"

Shrugging I said, "I don't have anything to do."

"How would you like to do something you're not supposed to?"

There was an odd sparkle in his blue eyes. A yelp escaped my lips when Silver Wing bit my finger drawing blood. I let him go so he could try and fly back to his corner…but all he could manage was to hop around on the ground. That was the first time he had ever hurt me.

"That dumb bird." I mumbled placing my finger in my mouth.

Rollo sat down next to me to look over at my scratches, "That bird is meant to be out in the open, it's only reasonable for it to turn against you. He has been locked up here for too long."

We looked at my arms then at each other, "Cato is going to kill it for hurting me," I mumbled pulling my finger from my lips, "was he always this over protective?"

Rollo made a sound that sounded like a scoff mixed with a chuckle, "No, not at first. But every time you get hurt he feels like it's his fault." He stood up clearing his throat, "Now, let's go get you bandaged up so that we can do that thing you aren't supposed to do."

"Which is?" I asked.

Rollo extended his hand down at me, "It's a surprise, Persimmon and Beetee have been working hard on it."

I followed after Rollo keeping my eyes on the ground. I felt calm around the former stylist and that scared me. If I got to comfortable I would let my guard down, and if I let my guard down I would trust him.

Blight said I should only trust Cato. But I couldn't trust Cato; I wasn't fully comfortable around Cato.

"What's on your mind?" Rollo asked keeping his eyes straight ahead.

The humdrum tone of his voice was still something hard to get used to, "Can I trust you?"

"No."

A painful pang ran through me, "Oh."

An overwhelming feeling of sadness fallowed the initial shock of his statement. I wanted to trust him; he was the only one that didn't treat me like a child here. I had gained a few memories of the odd man since my waking, none of them really made sense, and from what I understood we had gotten along well. So why was he telling me not to trust him now?

Once we stood outside out of Mrs. Everdeen's door Rollo spoke once more, "Don't trust anyone here, Laurel, it's safer that way." His tone was anything but gentle. Still I nodded before going in to get my arms bandaged.

Blight was right.

I should only trust Cato.

* * *

**Rollo**

The sadness in Laurel was evident. It almost made me feel bad. Almost. She could trust me. Everyone knew she could. But the last girl that had trusted me the most was missing.

Cato wouldn't be able to trust me anymore. Not after I went behind his back and gave Persimmon the go to start training Laurel. I knew she would be happy about that…Cato, not so much. He was determined on getting on Coin's bad side. The more irritated Coin got the more I worried about our safety in District 13.

It had been hard enough to convince her that _I _could make Cato listen, and said Career wasn't helping. No one could make Cato listen; I knew that, even Laurel had a hard time getting to him.

I would probably get a beating when he found out about my plans; he couldn't control his temper lately. The only one that hadn't been a victim to his temper was his lovely wife. He dotted on her whenever she was near and I could easily tell she wasn't used to the idea of being married yet.

It was almost near impossible to convince him to let me take Laurel for a brief walk around the underground District. He wanted to spend every waking minute with her; it was truly getting on mine and Coin's nerves. Not that I cared about what the Gray Queen felt about the couple.

It was frustrating.

To have to keep her happy I had to piss off Cato, and to keep Cato happy I had to go against Coin's wishes and let him do as he pleased.

The groan of frustration left my lips. I was the only one that couldn't win in this situation.

"Are you alright?" Laurel asked when hit myself with my own sketchbook.

"Just peachy." I said through gritted teeth, "Shall we go?" I didn't wait for her to reply before walking away, "How are your arms?"

It took her a second to catch up to me, "Fine, Mrs. Everdeen said they are just minor scratches so I won't have any scars."

I felt relief. We couldn't have her carry any more scars, could we? The only scar that was visible on her was the one on the side of her head where the piece of force field had hit her. You wouldn't see it unless you were really looking; half of it was hidden under her hair. Sometimes while we would be having dinner I would notice Cato looking at the scar with guilty eyes. The poor Career blamed himself for her memory loss…I blamed others for it; namely myself for not thinking of a better plan.

Maybe if Blight and Johanna were here they would be the ones making the negotiations instead of me.

"Rollo, where are we going?" Her soft voice interrupted my troubling thoughts.

I looked at her, "To the Special Defense Area."

She was quiet for only a moment before asking, "What's there?"

I turned my eyes forward once we reached an elevator, "An early birthday surprise."

* * *

**Laurel**

Rollo took me further down into District 13 to go against Cato's wishes. The Career had refused to let me take part in the rebellion until my memories returned. There was absolutely no guarantee that they would ever fully return, and it angered me that he would use my condition to keep me from helping the rest of Panem in a rebellion that I had accidently started.

The Special Defense level is an apiary of rooms similar to Command, full of computers, labs, research equipment and testing ranges. Rollo walks me through the maze until we reach Beetee, Gale and (much to my surprise) Persimmon. The three are standing behind and enormous plate-glass window, and inside is the most beautiful thing I had seen in all of District 13:

A replication of a meadow.

The whole thing is filled with real trees, flowering plants and live hummingbirds. Beetee is sitting motionless in his wheel chair between Gale and Persimmon, who now uses one forearm cane instead of two, watching a blue-green bird hover in midair as it sip nectar from a large orange blossom. Their eyes follow the bird once it darts away; soon Persimmon's eyes catch sight of us causing a smile to form on his half scared lips.

"You made it pass Cato. I'm impressed!" He states stumbling next to us.

The air inside the room is cool and breathable. Not stuffy or humid like I had expected. The tiny whir of wings keeps me from asking what Persimmon meant. I was too amazed to care about Cato or where he was at the moment.

Rollo ignored Persimmon's comment by asking, "What are they up to?"

Persimmon leaned against his cane to take the strain of his burnt leg, "They have been trying to figure out a way to catch them."

I turn my eyes away from the birds to look at Gale. The boy had a distant look in his eyes, like he was thinking hard. I didn't know him enough to be sure; he would avoid me if I was ever in the same room. I knew that he had been part of the Quarter Quell, Cato had told me so, and he had volunteered when Primrose Everdeen was reaped.

"_Why did he volunteer?" I asked Cato._

_The blonde shrugged unsure of how to respond. After a long pause he said, "Because he wanted to protect her…because he couldn't protect her sister."_

Guilt filled me causing me to drop my eyes to the floor. There was so much mystery surrounding the death of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark…no one would give me answers when I asked.

I clear my throat getting the stylist and Persimmon's attention, "Is this my surprise?"

Persimmon smiles, "Nope, come I'll show you." He walks out of the hummingbird room faster than I had seen him in a while.

Rollo rolls his eyes following after him, "Go with him, I need to get…something." He says pushing me along. I stand still watching him walk the opposite direction from Persimmon.

"Go on," Rollo calls not looking back at me.

I find Persimmon leaning against a wall waiting for me. He seems out of breath from walking around on his bad leg.

"I'm alright," he states as if reading my mind, "I tire easily this way."

I try hard not to stare at the burns on his face; I know that it bothers him when people stare. "You shouldn't strain yourself."

Persimmon laughs, "So how's Finnick? Rollo said he would bring him too."

"No better than I am." I answer without thinking. Dr. Damask had been having daily session with both Finnick and I. From what I understand the Victor from District 4 had a complete mental meltdown.

Persimmon smiles grimly, "Well when you see him tell him that Beetee has been working on a new trident for him, will you? Something to distract him a little."

I promise to pass on the message, but I don't tell Persimmon that I rarely see Finnick. He doesn't want to see anyone other than the Doctor.

Four soldiers guard the entrance to the hall marked Special Weaponry. They check the tattoos on our forearms, but that wasn't enough. We also had to have finger print, retinal, and DNA scan, after we had to go through special metal detectors. Persimmon had to talk to them in order for me to keep the metal wrist cuff that Cato had given me on.

Persimmon has to leave his cane outside; he is given two new ones inside. He seems less stressed leaning on two instead of one.

Once inside I feel all safety being completely gone. My breath was taken away by the rows upon rows of firearms, launchers, explosives and arm vehicles. "The Airborne Division is housed separately." Persimmon informed smiling down at me.

I stand with my jaw wide open unsure of what kind of surprise awaits me here. I follow after Persimmon not wanting to be left behind. Memories flash through my head.

I seem to be in a room with other children my age. We are all wearing the same thing, a uniform maybe? I can see others training with different weapons. I can see two hatchets in my hands.

When I open my eyes I find myself standing before a wall of deadly axes.

Persimmon stands next to me, "We didn't think you could handle a gun, and we figured since you used axes in the games-"

"I did what?"

There's a soft smile in his face, "You were a natural with tomahawks in the 74th games, but you used hatchets in the 75th…the way you carried them…they seemed to be part of your arms."

My finger tips are whisper soft against the handle of one double bladed axe that looks too heavy for me to lift.

"These are all just prototypes; I'm still working on the perfect axes for you." Persimmon says, "I'm also working on something for Cato."

I can't imagine Cato using a weapon other than his hands to kill anyone in the Arena. "I still don't understand…" Why would Persimmon give me an axe if I couldn't remember how to use one in battle?

"We are going to train you again, I know Cato said no…but what harm can it do?"

A smile crept on my face. If Cato found out I could always tell him that I was just training like him.

Then maybe if he saw that I could defend myself he would stop being so over protective.

* * *

**Cato**

My fists clenched in anger and the burning desire to hit something filled me. I wanted so badly to hurt that stupid stylist. I couldn't find Laurel anywhere! Wasn't he the one that told me not to leave her out of my sight because no one was to be trusted here! And he goes taking her to I don't know where.

I race along long corridors in search for my wife and anyone who usually meets in the storage room. The people of District 13 move out of my way, they could tell just by looking at me that I was out for blood.

Oh, Rollo was smart, I give that to him. He knew he could distract me with Finnick. I wasn't sure if Finnick had any part of it, and due to his mental state I couldn't stay mad at him.

"'He just needs someone to talk to, Cato' he said, 'I'll watch Laurel for you' he said," I mumbled under my breath, "'You can trust me' he said…" I scoffed bitterly, "Trust."

Who was to be trusted? Who could _we _trust?

The Capitol? They wanted us dead.

Coin? She would have turned her back on us if Laurel hadn't woken up from her coma.

The people from District 2? They probably thought I was a traitor for following my wife and for not staying loyal to the Capitol.

Rollo and Bruno? If it wasn't for them we wouldn't be here in the first place.

Blight and Johanna were captured, and Finnick wasn't all there anymore. No we couldn't trust anyone. I had to gain Laurel's trust once more or else she would be truly lost to me.

"Looking for me?" The stylist asked standing at the end of the hall. Bruno Snow hid behind the taller man. I wouldn't hit Rollo, I would never attack Rollo. The fact that he showed no feelings unnerved me.

Bruno on the other hand…he needed all the protection he could get.

"I should kill you both," I say through gritted teeth.

Rollo shrugged unfazed, "You'll have time for that later and there are more important matters to take care of."

"Where's Laurel?" I barked.

The stylist popped his neck to the side before answering, "She's with Persimmon. She's safe. I didn't want her around when I told you."

"Told me what?"

Bruno looked around nervously. Whatever had to be said couldn't be argued in the middle of a busy hallway. The three of us silently walked to the usual storage room where our meetings would be held.

"Talk." I ordered once we were sure no one followed.

Bruno was the first to speak, "How would you like to do something progressive that will get Coin and her men off our necks?"

"They want Laurel to go to District 11-" Rollo began to explain.

"Absolutely not!" I shouted causing Bruno to flinch.

"That's what we told her, so it has to be you." The once blue haired man mumbled.

Rollo sat down on one of the crates, "The Districts are getting restless, they haven't heard anything from District 13 and the Capitol is taking advantage of that. District 11 is one of the poorest Districts, they have managed to rebel but they keep on being attacked by the Capitol.

Currently there haven't been any attacks coming from the Capitol so it's remotely safe to go there…but Laurel isn't stable enough to be seen as the face of the rebellion. If you go, Coin won't make Laurel do anything dangerous…for the time being."

I took a deep breath I would have to do it. There was no way out of it. They needed to see one of us in action to keep their hopes up…to keep the fire alive. Laurel would hate me for it, I knew she wanted to help but I couldn't let her get hurt, not again, not after last time.

"I'll do it," Bruno let out the breath he was holding, "but I have certain conditions."

Moments later the three of us stood before Coin and her men. Rollo stood across from her reading of our list of conditions while Bruno and I stood a few feet away.

"Cato has agreed to go to District 11 to represents his wife," Coin seems pleased until Rollo says, "but he has certain conditions," he opens up his sketchbook where the lists has been written, "Laurel gets to keep her bird."

The smallest request sets off an argument. Rollo explains that the bird helps not only her, but two other girls, cope with the previous events in the arena…so the Capitol rebels and those from 13 have to agree.

"Laurel, in order to make sure the howlet gets proper exercise will be allowed outside, with Cato or one of the others from this list." He says handing the list over to Boggs

Silence fills the room so I have to speak, "We won't go far, and you can put a tracking devise on the bird to make sure it doesn't fly away. The bird can hunt for us, and if you allow Gale a bow he will hunt also…you can have the meat for the kitchen." I add quickly, feeling desperate for this one request to be allowed.

Damask, who had been called in before the meeting, speaks up before they can say no, "Laurel would get better faster if she were allowed outside…fresh air can make quite a difference in these cases."

Alma Coin breathes before saying, "Fine, groups of no more than four are allowed at the time. You will have two hours a day. A quarter-mile radius. With communication units and tracker anklets, and the bird will need to b chipped in order to track it. What's next?"

The next request is to have Laurel be taken care of by Persimmon or Damask and not by one of Coin's men while I am gone. It takes a few moments to get her to agree to Damask keeping an eye on the girl. It seemed like she didn't think much of the Doctor from District 1.

Rollo swallows before reading the next lines, "When the war is over, if we've won, Blight, Johanna, Annie and anyone who has been captured will be pardoned."

The room turns dead silence.

My eyes turn to Bruno who is deathly calm when he speaks to Coin, "No form of punishment will be inflicted, and the same goes for Belanova and her son."

Rollo's whole body tenses up at the sound of her name. He had been avoiding the topic since we got here. None of us knew is they were still alive, not even the Capitol rebels knew of her whereabouts…and it was killing Rollo.

"No." Says Coin nonchalantly.

"Yes," I find myself saying, "It's not their fault you abandoned them. Who knows what the Capitol is doing to them as we speak."

"They'll be tried with other war criminals and treated as the tribunal sees fit," she says.

"They will be granted immunity!" I feel myself pushing past Rollo, my voice sounds like it had during the 74th Hunger Games. It sounded like the voice of the leader of the Career's, "And you will personally pledge this in front of the entire population of District Thirteen and the remainder of Seven and Twelve. Soon, today! It will be recorded for future generations. You will hold yourself and your government responsible for their safety, or you will find yourself someone else to do your binding with the Districts for you!"

My words hang in the air for a long moment.

Suddenly a woman from the Capitol speaks out; she had silver flower tattoos from her plumb cheek to her shaved head. I had seen her around before during meals and in the few meetings I had decided to attend. Her name was Fulvia and she was there to film propos for District 13.

"That's it! That's the howlet!" She hisses to Bruno who, after so much physical abuse, flinches when she touches his arm, "Right there. With the clothes, gunfire in the background, just a hint of smoke."

Rollo clears his throat, "Not now." He mumbles back.

I want to glare at them but I feel like it would be a mistake to turn my attention away from Coin. I can see she is trying to weigh the cost of my ultimatum. She has to agree…she knows Laurel won't do anything she says without me.

Rollo turns back to us, "What do you say, President?" He asked closing his sketchbook, "You could issue an official pardon, given the circumstance."

Coin agrees to my demands, "But you'd better preform."

"I'll preform once you have made the announcement." I respond.

She orders for a national security assembly to be called later during the day before turning back to me, "Anything else on your list, Cato?"

I cross my arms over my chest, a form of defensive shield I grew up with, "I kill Snow."

All eyes are on me but I'm only looking at the gray haired woman sitting before me. She smiles for once, "When the time comes I will flip you for it."

I smirk, "Fair enough."

Bruno and I follow Rollo out of the room we don't speak until we are back inside the storage room. Rollo's fist hit Bruno's face before I even have the chance to blink. I have to stand against the wall while Rollo unleashes everything he has against Bruno Snow.

He is angry.

I had never seen him so angry.

Bruno doesn't even try to defend himself, and I do nothing to stop Rollo's aggression. "I should kill you!" Rollo shouted holding the younger Snow's shirt collar, "Why did you have to talk about her!? Why? Why? Why?"

The stylist lets him go when he gets no response.

Rollo stumbles against the wall before falling to the floor. Bruno lays still holding his bloody face in one of his hands. I let out a deep breath before leaving the two be. I don't have time to worry about their problems. I had to figure out how to explain what I had just done to Laurel.

She would be mad but it was worth her safety. I am relief to find her back in our compartment sleeping soundly in bed. The howlet is gone meaning one of the girls came to feed it.

Without a second thought I slip into bed snuggling as close to Laurel as I can without touching.

* * *

**End Notes:**

**Longest. Chapter. Of. My. Life! I can't believe it! But you know what; the chapters are going to start getting longer! I hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter will have some action to it, and a lot of Laure/Cato fluffiness, I think!**

**Also we will hear from our Hostages soon. **

**Don't forget to leave me a review! It truly does help and it lets me know that there is someone there reading! Thank you!**

**Recovering4lyfe: I wasn't calling you a whore! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean anything like that! He will kiss her eventually don't worry! The kiss is coming soon. But not next chapter! Thanks for the review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank mizoukami for making the corrections to this chapter, it meant so much to me! I am aware Katniss goes to District 8, but we are going to 11 for reasons.**

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

_I could feel the breeze blowing my hair against my cheeks. There were bright lights somewhere out in the distance, shinning against the black sky. It was a peaceful scene, yet I felt so frightened. _

_"Look down," a familiar voice ordered. _

_So I did._

_Right below me, a raging river ran creating twists and turns among the snow. My surroundings seemed to have changed drastically. I was no longer under the night sky and instead, I found myself underneath a wintery grey sky. _

_"You wouldn't make that fall. I could let go of you right now and you would be dead." I felt myself being pulled up by the neck so that I was sitting on a metal railing. "Are you scared?" _

_My eyes were met by Cato's own striking ocean irises. Behind him stood a garden and various brick walls; I knew that place. I had been there before. _

_"Well?" My captor asked giving me a harsh shake. _

_The fear seemed to leave my body and was replaced by a sudden calmness. I knew he wouldn't let me fall, I could tell by his eyes. There was no hate or malice in them. _

_"No."_

_Cato smiled, pulling me closer into the safety of his arms. My fingers were whisper soft against his cheek and then, he was gone._

_In his place was a girl with dark hair and gray eyes. She smiled before pushing me down on my back. "You're not supposed to be alive." She said, holding a knife to my neck._

My eyes shot wide open once the feeling of falling ended. A loud groan filled my ears from the other side of the bed, I was too shaken up to care that I had woken up Rollo. That girl would always appear in my dreams, she would say that I should be dead and before the dream was over she would kill me.

"Fifteen times," Rollo mumbled rolling on his back.

It took me a moment to register that he was speaking to me, "W-what?"

"Fifteen times. You woke up fifteen times during the night." He grumbled, "Heavens knows how Cato does it, I'm going to be in a foul mood all day now."

I tried to look at him but the room was too dark to even see past the palm of my hand. I didn't have to see his face to know that he was annoyed, and even if I saw his face, I wouldn't be able to tell how he felt.

The automatic lights went off announcing that the day had begun and with it Rollo's foul mood. The tall man sat up on the bed, tossing his pillow at his roommate's head to wake him. Bruno Snow didn't move an inch from his odd sleeping position; my stylist said that Bruno looked like a starfish when he slept.

"Bruno, get up."

"'ive mor mins." Bruno grumbled turning his head away from the light.

Rollo sighed looking down at me. "If he isn't up in ten minutes hit him again." I smiled nodding, watching him move from the bed to the bathroom. Once he shut the door behind himself, I went back to Bruno; the President's only living son was the possibly the only person in District 13 that could sleep peacefully.

I had been staying with the two, since Coin announced that the hostage Victors would be pardoned if they said anything incriminating while they were in the Capitol. The news seemed to fill everyone, all those who knew the victors, with relief. It was what came next that made me change compartments. Apparently, in exchange for the pardons, Cato had agreed to become the temporary face of the rebellion, until I was better trained or so Coin had said.

I was so angry that when I panicked, I didn't run into my husband's arms like I always did. No. Instead, I ran to the least expected person. Bruno himself had been startled when I ran to hide behind him.

_"I don't want Cato," I had cried. "Keep him away!"_

Bruno, much to everyone's shock, didn't even flinch when Cato told him to get out of the way. He even managed to tell him, in a voice that sounded very much like his father, that it would be best if I stayed away for a while. Rollo didn't want me to go back to the hospital; if I did, I wouldn't be able to start training, so, I was whisked away from here to their compartment.

I tried to remember what Bruno's face had looked like when his father's voice came out of his lips.

"Bruno?"

"Hmm?"

When I didn't talk, the older man opened his eyes turning over to look at me. "You were really brave."

He chuckled, closing his eyes once more, "I felt like I was going to be really sick after." I smiled while he sat up on his bed. "I haven't been as frightened as that in a while."

I could just imagine what Bruno Snow had been scared of while he was growing up. He probably feared the same person I feared growing up.

* * *

I saw Cato when we were making our way to breakfast. He was walking among some of the people who would be going with him to District 11, one of the remotely safe districts.

"So there isn't much of a fight going on in 11?" I asked Rollo after getting my schedule tattooed.

Rollo nodded, "Not much to consider a threat."

I turned back to see he had yet to see me. Cato stood about five people away from me and, sure enough, his eyes were on me. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling at the thought that even in a hall full of people, he could find me.

"They should send him to where the real fighting is happening." I said without thinking.

Bruno kept on running his hands through his dark hair, "Why do you say that?"

The hairs on the back of my neck began to stand; the boy from District 2 was watching me. I placed my hand on my forehead, remembering the feeling of being watched in the Tribute Parade and during training, Cato was always watching.

"He is a Career. Won't he get bored not killing somebody?"

Rollo didn't get a chance to respond before Cato pushed him away, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Good morning Cato, how did you sleep?" Rollo grumbled.

I scoffed, "Why else would you agree to become the face of the Rebellion? You're a Career, or were; you do what you are told. You do it twice as fast if it involves killing someone."

Rollo continued his one sided conversation, uninterrupted. "Me? I had such a terrible night. Your wife kept on waking me up."

Cato kept his pace up with mine easily. "Is that all you think I am?" He took my wrist in one of his calloused hands to pull me back to him, "Do you honestly think I agreed because I'm just a mindless, blood-thirsty Career? You don't know anything!" I tried to pull my wrist from his grasp but he was just too strong. I knew I would probably have bruises from grip.

I froze unsure of what to say or do. I wanted to get out of there but there was a stronger part of me that told me to stay still. It told me not to run while all I wanted was to flee. Cato scared me when he was being nice; this was the first time I ever seen the true side of Cato, the Career side; and I was terrified.

Our eyes locked with each other and I knew that he was trying to intimidate me into submission with the aggressive steeliness that glinted in his eyes. And I was trying to seem brave.

Bruno's shaking and the people around us watching, was helping.

"Alright, enough of this," Rollo grumbled, "I just wasted ten minutes of what I could have spent enjoying my breakfast."

At the sound of the monotonous voice, Cato's grip loosened, giving me a chance for escape. I didn't bother to look back at him while walking after Rollo.

After that, the morning meal was uneventful. I gave Dafne and Prim my bread to feed Silver Wings later. Persimmon announced that he no longer had to spend half of the morning in physical therapy. Cato sat near Gale and for that, I was grateful. The boy from 12 would be going to District 11 as well.

"Why are they going?" I asked Bruno.

He didn't hesitate to answer. "Coin wants the District to see that we, I mean, _you_ haven't given up on the…cause."

I kept on picking at my food, not really eating much of it. "If it's _my_ cause, why is Cato going?"

"Because you can't remember anything. Now stop asking questions that you already know the answer to and eat." The former stylist ordered, "You will need your straights for later. I'm pretty sure he won't go easy on you."

* * *

**Rollo**

Out of the corned of my eye, I could see Laurel rub her wrist multiple times while we made our way down to the Special Defense Level.

"Is your wrist bothering you?" my Capitol companion asked the smaller girl, "If they are, we can postpone training for tomorrow-"

"No, we can't." I interrupted.

"I'm sure he'll understand."

"Rowan never understands. Laurel, please, keep up." I noticed that our girl kept on falling farther and further behind as we walked. "It was already hard enough to get him to leave his cell."

First I had to go and explain to Coin that if Laurel re-trained, she could (in time) take over being the face of the rebellion. Then, as it turns out, Persimmon is not physically able to train her as we thought, as the idiot decided to strain himself by walking too much on his bad leg; and that led him to being in a wheel chair. Boggs offered to do it, but he has no experience on how to handle an axe. At times like this, I really hated Johanna for not sticking to the plan.

It would have to be _him_.

"Why didn't she just stay on the hover craft?" I mumbled, making a turn.

Laurel looked up at me from her wrist. "What's that?"

"Don't worry about it." I placed a hand on my curly mess of hair. I wish I could cut it and dye it back to white. My white hair was a safety blanket, and now, it was just a dull slop.

After going through all of the security, we head to where Persimmon and Beetee are working on the new weapons. When Persimmon sees us coming, he stands from his chair to meet us halfway.

"I don't even know why they gave me the chair," he says, reaching for his forearm crutches.

"You shouldn't be walking, doctor's orders." Beetee reprimands, not looking up from his work.

Persimmon smiles, "Are you going to tell on me?"

Beetee just laughed, dismissing his comment.

"Well, come on, she's already late." Persimmon leads us away to another room. This room looked very much like the gym in the upper levels, with the exception of no gym equipment; it was all open space divided in sections. The floor was covered with squares of 42 by 42 gymnastic mats.

Standing in the middle of one of these mats was a rugged man in his late twenties holding his hands politely behind his back. His hair was darker than Bruno's and half of his face was covered by a short box beard.

"Laurel, meet Rowan," Persimmon introduced.

Rowan gave Laurel a quick look over before he began to circle around her. "I'm your new mentor." He stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"I already have a mentor." Laurel's voice was firm.

Rowan laughed at the mention of the captured victor, "Well, he's not here, so, from now on, I'll be your mentor." With that said, he turned around walking to the end of the mat. Laurel turned to look at us, unsure of what to do; I nodded for her to follow Rowan.

"Here!" He called, tossing two hatchet handles at her. A frown appeared on his face when she didn't manage to clasp either one, "You are going to catch those tomorrow."

I let out a sigh of relief; he liked her enough to train with her now all we had to worry about was Cato.

"We'll only be using the handles to practice, I wouldn't want to kill you on the first day." He leaned his head to the side noticing the look of discomfort on her face, "What is it?"

"They're too heavy."

"Good, they'll make you stronger." My lip twitched upward; I knew Laurel would eventually come to like him. He would never baby her like everyone else did. "Now for today all you have to do is land a hit on me."

"That's it?" She asked.

The new mentor smiled, "It will help me see how much you know, and what you need to work on." Rowan smiled showing her how to stand properly before pushing her hands down causing her to send the handles flying, "Strike me if you can." He said giving her a final smile.

* * *

**Cato**

After the morning incident with Laurel, I put all of my focus on training. Coin wanted me to go through several simulators before I had to go to District 11. I hadn't trained so excessively since before I was part of the games. I wasn't doing it because I wanted to, I just wanted something to distract me from what Laurel had said that morning.

Once I was done training, I wanted to head to my compartment to see if she was there but before I could even get there I was stopped by Fulvia.

"Cato!" She practically jumped before me, "Have Rollo and Bruno told you about the propos yet?"

I groaned covering my face with my hands, I had forgotten about the propos. Propos were propaganda spots which included advertisement, messages and footage from our side. Beetee believed that he could air the propos by breaking into the Capitol's broadcast system.

My head was killing me and I was too tired to put up with any Capitol creatures, "No, but if you tell me where they are I'll go talk to them about it."

"Oh, I think they said something about going to meet Laurel's new mentor or something- Cato? Where are you going?" She called after me.

I didn't bother to knock on Damask's door, I'm sure that Finnick would understand if I interrupted his session. The doctor wasn't at all surprised when I showed up asking questions, he didn't put up a fight when I asked me to take me where she was. It was almost as if it was all part of the plan.

"I keep telling him to tell you where he takes her, but it seems like he is scared of how you would react." Damask explained when we got into the elevator.

"You mean he has done it before?"

The doctor smiles, "He brought her down for the first time yesterday."

"And what's exactly down?"

Damask only smiled.

When we arrived at our destination I was almost attacked by security, "It's alright, he's with me." Damask explained, walking right past them, "Cato, this is the Special Defense level where District 13 keeps all their weapons. This is where Laurel is currently training."

I followed Damask past several rooms until reaching yet another guarded section. Once we made it past security Damask took me to where Persimmon and our two Capitol friends stood.

No one looked at us and I quickly found out why. Laurel was trying her hardest to strike the man before her, but was failing miserably at it. His movements were swift and this seemed to frustrate her, causing her to keep on missing her target.

Without warning, the man hit her on the wrist, knocking one of her axe handles out of her hand. He wrapped the same arms around hers to pull her forward and, once she was close enough, he hit her trapped arm once, followed by her chest and shoulder. She tried to hit him with her other handle, but he was too quick and he pulled her to the ground. She landed on the mat with a loud huff before he hit her on the back.

"Will you stop hitting me when I'm down?!" She breathed, pushing herself on her hands and knees, "What kind of person attacks someone when they're down?"

The man laughed, offering her a hand, "The kind that wants to make sure their enemy is dead." Once she was back up on her feet, he smiles, "I think we are done for today." His grey eyes met mine, causing his smile to grow. I narrowed my eyes trying to study his face, I felt like I had seen him before, I just couldn't remember from where.

Laurel followed his gaze and found me standing amongst the others. She wasn't smiling anymore, her eyes leaving mine to look down at her bruised wrist. My stomach dropped; I knew those were my finger marks.

"So, are you ready for tomorrow?" I turned away from Laurel and the familiar man.

"Tomorrow?" Persimmon smiled, leaning on his good side. I was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to be walking. I smiled, remembering that Mulberry had been just as stubborn as his brother when he was hurt.

"Coin says you'll be leaving tomorrow for District 11," He turned back to watch Laurel and the man, "Beetee is working on the finishing touches for your armor."

I nodded, not really caring about armors or Districts that needed our help. The man that was working with Laurel was being escorted back to wherever he came from. I found it strange; why would he need an escort? I hadn't seen him at any of the meetings I had bothered to attend; therefore, he wasn't anyone of real importance.

Said man walked past us, keeping his eyes on me the whole time with a stupid smug grin on his bearded face.

"What are you doing here?" Laurel's soft voice brought me back.

I shrugged, stuffing my hands in my pockets, "Looking for you."

She scoffed, "Why? So you can tell me what I can and can't do?"

"Oh, here we go." Said Rollo from his sitting spot on the floor.

I gave my little wife a bitter smile, "I don't need to. You clearly know what you were doing," I looked down at her clenched hands, "So are you really that bad or were you just pretending?"

She lifted her fist to hit me on the shoulder, making me laugh at the weakness of the punch, "That all you got, Rel?"

The smaller girl ignored me turning back to her doctor, "Don't we have a session?"

The older man nodded, "Yes, but first, um, Rollo?"

Said stylist was now lying on the floor staring at the ceiling, "It could all cave in on us. Without a warning. It could just fall-"

"Rollo."

"Oh, yes," he cleared his throat, "We will be shooting a quick propo before you leave for District 11; just you and Laurel saying goodbye. To show that she is still in fact alive, and supporting the cause."

I smiled, turning back to the angry girl, "That means you have to pretend to be in love with me."

She glared at me before crossing her arms over her chest, "Is that all?" When no one said anything, she and the doctor began to leave.

"Hey!" I called before she was gone, "Come back to our compartment tonight," Laurel bit her lower lip, meaning she was hesitant to agree, "Rollo has to get up early so he needs his sleep."

That was lie; I wanted her to come back because I couldn't sleep without worrying about her and her nightmares. Rollo had mentioned that he didn't get any sleep, so she must have woken him up several times during the night.

"Okay." She said at last, "I'll see you later."

* * *

**Laurel**

I didn't have nightmares that night. I slept like a baby and the girl with the gray eyes didn't kill me in my sleep. When I woke up, I found myself facing Cato, his hand was raised up with his fingers hovering over my cheek bone. I could feel his fingertips on my face even though he wasn't touching me. It was like a strange electrical charge that came from him, causing goose bumps to erect across my skin.

Sighing, I placed my own hand against his chest; I could feel his heart beat underneath my palm. "Please, let me go, too."

Cato pulled his hand away to place it over mine, "No." he sat up, keeping our hands together, "I almost lost you once, I won't lose you again."

"You can't keep me here forever, they won't let you." He groaned, lying back next to me. I watched him trace my purple wrist with his free hand. He had apologized for it sometime after dinner again before lights out. My body froze when he brought my arm forward so that he could kiss the battered skin.

"Alright, how about this," he stood up from the bed pulling me along, "I go alone this time. You stay here and train with, um-"

"Rowan."

"Yes, Rowan…" he trailed of, "if you manage to knock him on his ass by the time, I come back and you can go next time."

I walked past him to get my clothes, "Alone?"

"Don't push it."

As we made our way to the remake room, I can't help but to wonder if it has always been this was between us. One moment we are being nice, walking on eggshells around each other, and the next we are trying to make the other one hate us.

Cato notices that I am watching him and smiles, "Admiring my good looks again?"

I slap his arm causing my wrist to ache, "No."

"Then what is it?" I looked down at my now purplish wrist; he didn't say anything before gently wrapping his hand over it. He didn't look at me but kept on walking straight ahead.

It took me a moment to get my thoughts together before telling him what I was thinking of. He stayed silent gingerly rubbing at my bruise with his thumb, "We were like this when we first met. Then something," he stopped trying to find the right word, "_bad_ happened to you; after the games. You changed. I had to take care of you, so I was a bit nicer."

Something bad happened to me after the games. I smiled bitterly, what could be worse than being part of the games? Surviving them. Still I wondered if he had gone as far as giving me a bruise now, how far had he gone back then.

"I have never…hit you." He said, already knowing what I was thinking, "I might have shoved you against a wall, once or twice, but I have never," he couldn't bring himself to say it again, "nor will I ever."

I sighed, trying to believe in his words. I couldn't worry about the past now, and I couldn't bother him with it; he had a rebellion to lead.

* * *

**Rollo**

When Cato and Laurel arrived, he was immediately directed over to where his armor was waiting. I asked Laurel to wait with Damask and Finnick until it was time for us to shoot the propo. She didn't even take one step before Cato pulled her close by the waist, stating that he wanted her with him until he had to leave.

Quite a dramatic change from yesterday when he was yelling at her for insinuating that he was a blood thirsty Career.

Still, it was refreshing to catch a glimpse of how they used to be, and I found myself pretending that everything was okay.

Laurel sat close by while Persimmon, Beetee and I helped Cato in the armor of our design. The material of the helmet is flexible, almost fabric like, and can be pulled down like a hood. Next, we add a vest to protect his vital organs.

"We'll be talking to you through this, don't take it off." Persimmon warns, placing the small earpiece in his ear.

Beetee secures a mask to his belt; he doesn't have to wear it unless there is a gas attack. He is warned to put it on if he sees anyone drop for no reason.

I turned to look at Laurel; the small girl is watching us with concern. "Why does he need so much if he is going somewhere safe?"

"It's just for precaution." Beetee says, giving her a reassuring smile.

Cato turns to her, "Or would you rather that I get hurt instead?"

Laurel smiles holding her bruise wrist up, "Payback."

I crack a smile, waiting for Cato to say something. The former Career just smiled, playfully bumping his arm against her shoulder when he walked by. Persimmon and Beetee follow so that they may give him his present. The smile fades from her face while she watches Persimmon hand Cato the weapon.

"What is that?" She asks, keeping her eyes on her husband.

Cato seems uncomfortable holding the rifle; it isn't until he is instructed how to detach the sword that he relaxes. I tilt my head to the side, looking at the boy with the sword come back to life. "It's a bayonet," I explain. "They used those during wars and rebellions pre-Panem times."

Bruno and I were about Laurel's age when we found the book with details of old weapons in his father's library. I, being the artist, took it upon myself to draw it; Beetee redesigned it and with Persimmon's help, recreated it.

"If he runs out of ammunition and he still has to fight, he can always use the sword." Laurel visibly paled, "Don't worry, a team of guards will be going with him."

She tried hard to smile; she tried to pretend that she wasn't worried. Why should she be? He was a Career, trained to kill; besides District 11 is safe. Nothing bad is going to happen, he'll be fine.

Boggs soon shows up and we are escorted to the airborne division. On our way there, we are joined by Damask and a frazzled looking Finnick. It's hard to keep my lips from twitching upward at the sight of the District 4 Victor. He looks ridiculous in his hospital gown and slippers, his legs left bare. His hair is a mess and he holds his half knotted rope in his hands.

"If Laurel gets to go, why can't I?" He asks.

I ignore him, watching how Cato takes Laurel's shaky hand in his.

"I'm not going, Finnick," She answers, "I'm just going to see him off."

"Why can't we go?"

Laurel's smile is gentle, "Beetee has been working on a trident for you, but it's a surprise. Don't tell him I told you."

Persimmon chuckles softly struggling to keep up with our pace, Damask frowns, but refrains from scolding him.

At the word trident Finnick forgets about going to District 11, "Really? What does it do?"

"You'll see." Persimmon teases.

Finnick turns to his personal babysitter, "Can we go now?"

Beryl Damask groans under his breath; something about being a doctor not a personal guard, "We have to wait for Laurel."

I'm all smiles again, seeing for the first time in a month and a half, a spark of the old Finnick.

* * *

**Laurel**

Fulvia Cardew fusses over the fact that Rollo did nothing to improve my appearance. She's mad that he didn't even bother to cover up the barely visible scar on my forehead. One glare from both Cato and Rollo is enough to shut her up.

"So, um, whenever you are ready."

I take a deep breath, watching the brothers, Pollux and Castor, that are all set up to shoot what is supposed to be a simple goodbye from me to Cato.

Rollo gives Cato a final word about his ear piece before turning to me. He breaths loudly out of his nose before looking back at Cato, "Give her the pendant back-"

"No, I want him to keep it!" I say louder than necessary.

"Why?" Rollo asks.

Cato on the mean time unclasps my mother's pendant from his neck, "To- to keep him safe."

The stylist takes the necklace and straps it around my own neck, "So give it to him before he leaves." I tense under his gaze, "They're ready."

I gulp, watching him walk away, thinking of how I can't do this. Cato gains my attention back when he rests his hands against my cheeks, his small smile is reassuring.

"Come back in one piece, okay?" My voice shakes while his thumb caresses my face.

His smile grows, "I will."

I try to keep my hands from shaking when I take the pendant of from my neck. I have to stand on my tiptoes, and, of course, incredibly close, to lace it around his neck. "So it can keep you safe, again."

Our eyes lock and I know that he is going to kiss me goodbye. Part of me doesn't want him to and the other part, the stronger part, is begging him to. I close my eyes waiting for his lips to meet mine but they never do. Instead he kisses my forehead only pulling away to say, "I'll come back to you soon."

I don't question him before I pull away to watch him get into the hoover craft after Brutus and Gale. The Career looks at me when Fulvia yells cut, he winks giving me a smug smirk.

Cocky bastard.

I shake my head raising my hand to wave goodbye. I wonder how it was possible for me to put up with him before.

* * *

**END NOTES:**

**This was a nightmare. I hate this chapter. Anyways few things to address:**

**1. You need to review this time and tell me on whose POV I should write on for the next Chapter. Yes, I am taking request.**

**2. I am thinking about creating a Tumblr for the story, do you guys think I should?**

**3. The Gentle Giant is Mulberry's side of the story, if you are interested please read it and leave a review. I will be updating it on Monday. **

**4. College sucks so updates are coming in slow.**

**5. Is anyone still reading?**

**Reviews:**

**Ashley3: Thank you that means a lot to me.**

**Mizuokani: Thank you for the review!**

**Nikkali44: Thank you for coming back, yes I am still updating, very slowly but I'm here. **

**Guest: Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't forget to read the End Notes and to Review…Please review…Please?**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Blight**

_Gentle hands brushed against my cheek, I reached for them bringing them to my lips. Her smile seemed to have a soothing effect on me. I could hear the waves hitting the shore somewhere in the distance,_

"Hey, wake up."

My head pounded as the room spun around me. The light was blinding and everything was horribly out of focus.

"There he is." The owner of the blustering voice gave my back a hard slap, "There's our little hostage. How are you feeling?"

My eyes squinted against the light I tried to bring my hands to my face only to find them tied to the chair I was sitting in.

"Sorry about that, safety precautions," My eyes rolled to the back of my head when I tried to open them, "don't worry it will pass." My head bobbed forward with my chin resting on my chest, "I told them not to drug you before bringing you here, but I guess we can never be careful. Especially with you, Blight. You are very well known for going berserk."

My throat my dry and no words were coming to me. I was so confused and disoriented making me feel sick to my stomach. Where was I? Where were Annie and Johanna?

"You probably don't remember me," I heard a chair being moved around, "We haven't spoken since the year you won your games."

That voice, I knew that voice but I hadn't heard it in 12 years. I used what little strength I had to lift up my head, "There he is!" The man sitting in front of me looked terribly familiar.

"Bruno?" my voice was hoarse from lack of water.

The older man laughed making me cringe, "No, it's me Edgar!"

Now it was my turn to laugh, "Edgar's…dead."

The man smiled looking down at his legs bringing his hand to his hair, "Is that what everyone thinks?" he looked sad and disappointed, "Father had me put here after the 63rd games…he wasn't happy with me after…after…"

My head bobbed to the side and I watched him with groggy eyes. Edgar Snow was one of the sons of President Snow, Bruno's oldest brother. He had disappeared a month after the games. No one knew where he was and no one spoke of him ever again. The rumors included him being killed under his father's orders, other's said that he had run away and was hiding somewhere in the inner districts. He had been the youngest Game Maker at the age of 21. The president's pride and joy quickly turned into the family's disgrace, mainly for not putting a stop to my desecrating rampage.

He looked nothing like the boy I remembered.

His red auburn hair was replaced by dark closed cut hair, and his bright green eyes were now a dull blue. He scratched at his cheek before looking back up at me, "Feeling better yet?"

I tried pulling my hands out of their restrained, "Where is-"

"Sorry," He lifted his hand to stop me from talking, "I'm the one that's supposed to be asking the questions." His head tilted slightly to the right, "They are listening to us." He mumbled turning his eyes to the ground once more.

I tried to lift my head to look at the mirror covered wall. My reflection stared back at me and I had to turn away from those lifeless eyes. I looked like the boy that had just been reaped all those years ago, weak and scared.

"You're working for them?"

"Technically, yes."

I sat up in my chair, "Then you will not get any answers from me."

Edgar Snow laughed, "I'm afraid, my old friend, that I will. One way or another you will tell me what I need to know." He smirked, "Even if it means ending our friendship."

I shrugged throwing my head back leaving the conversation there. I wanted to ask him what friendship he was speaking of. We had never been close friends; he had dragged me from one party to another during my brief time in the Capitol. He told me his secrets and I kept them hidden away with my own.

_Don't give them what they want._

Edgar breathed loudly before laughing again, "You haven't changed at all. Still fighting for hopeless causes." The light hanging from the ceiling was beginning to hurt my eyes, but I was afraid to close them, "I wonder…will you finally lose your mind this time? After you fail miserable again, I mean."

Such a bright light.

"I honestly thought your recklessness would get you killed in the arena," He placed his hands on top of the table, "I even thought about putting a stop to it but everyone just loved you. They loved to see you hunt everyone down."

Flashes of blood and screams crossed my eyes and in a blink the bright light came back. _Don't think about that._

"Now I personally liked watching you and, um, oh…I seem to have forgotten her name!" My breathing increased slightly but I knew he had noticed, "Was it, um, Laurel? No, Laurel is the one that is still alive right? The one that got married." I bit the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from screaming, "Must have been hard on you, to have both of your girls taken away by someone from District 2."

I twisted my head to the side allowing my eyes to close briefly. I saw it all in a burst, her green eyes and his monstrous figure, the stupid reef pools filled with beautiful deadly fish.

"Tilia! Her name was Tilia, wasn't it?" He smiled but his eyes showed menace, "She was a beauty." The taste of iron filled my mouth, "You must've loved her enough to kill them the way you did."

"They'd deserved it." I spoke staring back at him.

Edgar grinded widely, pleased with my response, "I'm sure they did." My eyes followed him as he stood up, "What I don't understand is," my shoulders tensed once he stood somewhere behind me, "Why not kill Cato while you had the chance? Why not keep the girl for yourself this time?" I jumped in my seat once he placed his hands on my shoulders, "I'm told that she looks just like Tilia and that he is just like the others," the scruff of his beard rubbed against my cheek causing me to pull my head away, "a blood thirsty Career with no restrain when it comes to killing."

Edgar let go of me and sat back on his seat. My hands were sweaty and it was getting harder to keep my breathing even. I wanted to scream and claw his face off for bringing this up. I had avoided talking about this with Johanna and Rollo. I hated them for that now, maybe if I had talked to them I wouldn't be having such a hard time now.

"No restrains, just like you after she died."

I don't remember standing up.

I don't remember freeing my hands and jumping over the table.

All I can remember was feeling enraged and wanting to stop him from speaking. I didn't want to hear what he had to say about Tilia, Laurel or Cato. I just wanted to shut him up and to go back to my cell to sleep.

My hands were around his neck when the Peacekeepers pulled me away. Edgar just laughed rubbing at the angry red marks I had left behind. I tried to pull myself out of their grips, I tried to kick and scream as loud as I could. So much was my animosity that I didn't see the back of the gun that hit the side of my head. I felt the warm liquid slide down my face almost instantly.

Edgar stood above me with that famous smile plastered on his face, "Take him to the hole, and keep him there until he decides to be a good boy." A groan left my lips once I was lifted back up, "and make sure he can hear her at all times."

I kept my head down watching the blood trail that was left behind. The Peacekeepers dragged me deep below the holding cells and I was placed in the hole Edgar had referred to.

A 4 by 4 room with no light and little standing place.

"Sweet dreams," one of the Peacekeepers called before shoving me in. I didn't bother standing up from the cold floor; I wanted to beat myself for what I had just done. Who knew what they would do to Annie and Johanna now. I had promised myself that I would try my hardest to protect them and now here I was laying in complete darkness with nothing but my own thoughts as company.

The screams began soon after. I tried to cover my ears to stop the sound but that did nothing. Johanna was being punished for my actions and I was helpless to stop them. There was nothing to do but to scream right along with her.

* * *

**Rollo**

"Talk to me Cato," The only reply was static, "Cato, can you hear me." Still nothing. Taking a deep breath I leaned over the table monitors looking down at the 3d map of District 11. There was a medium size mushroom cloud covering a good portion of it.

"Boggs do you copy?" Another one of Coin's men spoke into his head piece.

They had been in the District for about 3 hours before the explosion, the last time I had heard from Cato or Gale was about ten minutes after. Things had been a bit rocky in the beginning. It hadn't been so much of the people reacting to Cato as much as it was Cato reacting to them. No one seemed to hold a grudge against him; in fact it was almost as if they pitied him. Coin had gone to great lengths to keep Laurel's _condition_ unknown to the remaining Districts.

Still they seemed to know something was wrong when Cato arrived alone.

During the Victory Tour they were inseparable, always following after each other when one would be taken elsewhere.

Now he came alone and broken.

I could hear small children ask about her and he would answer that she was helping somewhere else.

_Don't be dead, please, don't be dead. _I stood up straight bringing my hand to my head piece, "Cato, do you hear me?"

Nothing.

The last time I heard from him he had been speaking with the younger survivors. I could only hear the muffle sounds of their voices through Cato's ear piece. It was quiet for a moment before he spoke, "They gave me flowers."

I looked up from the map, "Oh?"

"They have nothing left and they gave me flowers for Laurel."

I smiled at the sound of aw in his voice, "She will be happy to have them."

He was quiet again and all that I could hear was the sound of foots steps and people talking in the distance. The only sound I could hear from District 11 came from Cato, I would have to press different buttons on my headset to hear from the others. I knew I had to stick to Cato, out of the rest he was the most valuable.

Now I had lost him.

I placed my hand up to my ear again only hearing static. Once the initial shock had gone I had only one thing on my mind: how was I going to tell Laurel?

"I got Boggs!" The Soldier from before called, "Soldier Boggs what is your position?" I pushed people aside to stand before the solider, "He says that he was near the explosion," a pause, "Cato and Gale were about to go in when it happened."

I took a deep breath thinking of our next moves, "Tell him to find both Cato and Gale and the rest of our team," I turned back to the rest of the men and women in the room, "I need two squadron to go to District 11, one to get them out safely and another to investigate what happened."

The room began to buzz with frantic voices and movement, it was ta times like these that I wondered how I went from stylist to war strategist.

"Rollo."

I had never been so glad to hear the former Career in my life. I could feel the weight of delivering bad news being lifted off my shoulders. There was static still but I could hear him call my name just the same.

"The warehouse…it exploded."

"I got Ballas!" I called back quieting the room a bit, "Yes, I know. Do you know where you are? Is there anyone around you?"

"Gale's hurt."

I turned back to the soldier that had reached Boggs, I muted my ear piece so Cato wouldn't hear, "Tell him to get to the warehouse immediately, Hawthorne is down," _Keep yourself compose, _"Cato can you tell me what is going on around you?"

"He's awake,"

"Focus, Cato." I crossed my arms over my chest trying hard to hold myself together, "I need you to get yourself and Gale out of there can you do that?" He didn't respond for a long time, "Cato?"

"There are others-"

"No, I need you to get you and Gale out of there first-"

"Gale's fine-" There was loud static making it hard to hear, "Have to help- fire-"

"Cato?"

Then nothing.

"I lost him." I mumbled falling down on my chair. This was worse than trying to get a nervous tribute through the Chariot rides; I don't know what I was thinking- No, no I couldn't think like that. Not yet, only Capitol _creatures _loose hope so quickly and I was no longer one of them. Taking a deep breath I composed myself before turning back to the hologram map.

"I need someone to get a hold of Cressida, tell her to make sure the twins still follow Cato's every move. Do not lose him." One soldier quickly got on that order, "I need that first squadron to get there as soon as possible as back up, we don't know the situation but the Capitol could be on the move." I gave out more orders, people had to be tracked, the Capitol's moves in other districts now were even more closely monitored, I had eyes on the skies of District 11 watching out for enemy hovercrafts.

The number one priority was to bring them back in one piece.

_I can do this, _I told myself before looking at the chaos around me. It was hard to hide the smile remembering that the last time I had told myself these words was on my wedding day.

* * *

**Laurel**

Rowan stood above me holding his hatchet right on my forehead, "Why did I beat you this time?" His tone was mocking; he had beaded me repeatedly this morning.

"I lost my footing."

"And what did I tell you about that?" I pushed the axe away from my face before standing up, only to be roughly pushed back down again by my mentor, "Laurel?"

I groaned, "Footing is everything."

He smiled reaching down to help me back up, "You're distracted today." He alluded walking away from me, "Are you worried?"

I turned my attention to Bruno finding him sitting on the steps to the training grounds. He looked out of place down here having nothing to do. Damask had explained that Coin didn't want him near Command. She believed him to be a spy for his father even after he had proven to be on our side. I wasn't surprised hat people in District 13 were hostile toward the President's youngest living son. They hated him so much that many of them had asked to keep him locked away, but with some pursuing from Rollo had her change her mind.

A gasp escaped my lips when Rowan's axe met my lower back, it wasn't a powerful blow but it was enough to leave a temporary red mark…unlike my other bruises.

"I asked you a question!" he laughed jumping out of my reach when I tried to hit him.

I sighed, "I don't want to practice anymore today."

His smile seemed to grow hiding his upper lip in his beard, "So you are worried." He stated stepping closer.

"Yes-"

He listed his right axe to strike me on the arm, "Good, it's when you are worried that the fighting happens." Rowan stepped back to pick up my discarded axes, "and this is when you would get killed," I managed to catch one of the two, "not while you are out prancing in the forest with your owl."

"I do not prance in the fore-" He struck me again only harder causing me to flinch and drop my axe.

"Focus. You must forget your worries. This is not the time to think about them," his face turned serious, "if you are worrying before the fight," he dint get a chance to finish. He had struck me on the shoulder causing my anger to flare up. I pushed forward trying to get closer to him only to have him knock both of my axes out of my hands before falling flat on my back, "You'll have something worse to worry about."

I reached for my axes in time to block his next hit, "How do you expect to lead a rebellion," I stood on my knees going for his legs, "and help free the Districts," once on my feet he went for my neck but I used one blade to hold his back and the other to strike his tangled arm. He was faster still and used his free arm to strike both of mine at once, "When you are elsewhere?"

He stood back glaring at his reddening arm, "You finally managed to hit me,"

_You still beat me_; I wanted to argue but decided on keeping my mouth shut.

"We can take a break for now."

I smiled hurrying to Bruno's side; the older man was startled when I flopped down next to him, "Have you heard from Rollo?"

He gave me a sad smile, "Not yet," I guess he could see the disappointment on my face because he quickly added, "You were great."

I returned the smile, "I don't know if Cato will be happy about all these bruises."

"Leave it to Rowan to know the meaning of _take it easy_," He mumbled pulling at his hair.

Rowan sat a step below us, "I don't know the meaning of those words. Never heard them before in my life actually."

Bruno seemed to tense up at how close Rowan was to us now, this was actually the first time I had seen them speak to one another. "Where's Damask?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Keeping an eye on Persimmon," Bruno was quiet today, having become used to having Rollo talk for the two of them it seemed like he had forgotten how to have a conversation.

For some reason this made Rowan giddy with excitement, "So tell me how have you been, little troll? I haven't seen you in a while."

Bruno frowned, "Well I finally convinced my father to let me become head Gamemaker after years of begging. But as it turns out I ended up joining rebel forces and now I am presumed dead. Everyone hates me and wants me dead here, I am a prisoner of war but I am treated better than one certain prisoner so clearly," he eyes Rowan up and down for good measure, "better than you."

This didn't seem to face my new mentor in fact he laughed at his last statement and soon Bruno was laughing as well.

"You two know each other?"

Rowan smirked before looking down at his boots, "You could say that."

I could see it now and I couldn't believe I hadn't before. There was a faraway look in his eyes that told me of the horrors he had seen. The sadness was written all over him, oozing out of those smiles that he tried to mask himself with. I knew it then. Rowan had been part of the Games.

Just as I was about to ask if my suspicions were true Bruno stood up. Rollo stood a few feet behind us looking frazzled, "They're back."

* * *

**Blight**

Screams.

Nothing but screams.

Who was screaming?

Johanna?

Annie?

Laurel?

Tilia?

No, no, Tilia is dead. Dead and buried. Dead and gone, gone, gone.

Make it stop, make it stop, make the screams stop.

I screamed along sometimes too. I screamed and cursed and cried and begged for it to stop. But the screams kept coming from beyond my dark little cell. He was trying to break me and so far he was subsiding. There is only so much you can take before you being to crumble down. No matter how strong you try to be you will always break.

Finally the door opens bringing in the light and taking away the cries of pain.

Edgar Snow stands tall smiling, "Ready to talk?"

* * *

**End Notes:**

**Hello my darlings! I am finally back, a lot has happened over the time I was away. I dropped out of College and moved to Maine (that's in the USA if you are out of the country), I am currently working and finally got inspiration back.**

**I didn't feel like writing Cato's POV I felt like this chapter didn't need to be right there with him. You will see later why. **

**I will be making a tumblr for the story soon so if you have one you should probably follow it ( I will probably follow you guys back).**

**Onto the reviews:**

**Fernlight: Thank you for sticking to the story, and thanks for the review. **

**Recovering4life: I add headlines so you know who is talking. Thank you for the review.**

**HarryPotterFreakie: Its summer! Finally I can write all I have to worry about is work but I should be uploading regularly from now on!**

**Guest: Sorry no Cato in this chapter maybe in the next one, thank you for the review.**

**Jvtuazon15: I'm back too! Sorry no Cato but maybe next chapter**

**SilverMystery0219: Sorry no Cato, next chapter thank you for the review**

**Guest: I am still here don't worry, I don't plan on abandoning my stories anytime soon. **

**Azalia Fox Knightling: Thank you so much for the review, there will be more Cato in the next chapter.**

**Flippingthroughthepages: Don't worry I don't plan on abandoning my story, I am still here. Thank you for the review!**


End file.
